Downton House
by ladyej96
Summary: The same story, but set 100 years later, in the present day. Mary is at uni and Matthew has graduated. They meet after their father does some family hunting and they begin to fall in love. I don't own Downton, but I sure do love it!
1. The Visitors

It was April 15th 2012 and the sun shone over Downton House. The sun startled Mary Crawley as she stirred in her bed. It was far more comfortable than the cold atmosphere of her room. She just about reached her television remote and flicked on the news.

'_Commemerations of the 100__th__ anniversary of the Titanic have begun…'_

Mary sat and thought to herself how long ago that really was until she stared at the clock, and realised she ought to get up and dressed, so she did so.

She climbed down the stairs, wearing her sleepy expression when she bumped into Edith.

'Morning,' Mary grumbled at the sight of her sister.

'Seen the news?'

'Yeah, why?'

'Oh. Well just that it's a hundred years since the Titanic sunk, oh and the ITV drama is on tonight, you know the one about Titanic?'

'Yeah, cheers Sherlock,' Mary grunted.

'What's up with you? Still depressed because you're 20 and living at home?'

'Still depressed because you've never had a boyfriend?'

'Morning girls,' said Robert grumpily. They hadn't realised they'd already reached the dining room.

Their father was reading the paper over his cornflakes, as he always did, looking rather popmpous.

'Oh Mary I can't _wait_ till you go back to uni,' Edith hissed.

'Neither can I. I'm leaving at four. Can't wait to get shot of you,' Mary hissed back.

'Oh girls really!' Robert grumbled. 'And Edith, don't be spiteful, you'll be going in a few months and it would be a good idea to get some advice from your sister.'

Edith laughed sarcastically. 'All I can learn from Mary is where the nearest nightclubs are and how easy it is to get guys to…'

'Morning!' said Sybil brightly as she joined them.

'Ah hello dear,' said Robert brightly as Edith and Mary stared each other down.

'Hey dad,' said Sybil. 'I've got some Maths homework to do later, can you help me?'

'Ask your mother,' was Robert's instant reply. 'She's brighter than I am.'

'Where is she?'

'In bed.'

Mary smiled. 'Alright for some isn't it?'

'I can help if you like,' Edith offered to Sybil.

'Do you want her to fail?' Mary muttered.

Edith flushed. 'Sorry Mary, remind me what you got in your Maths GCSE when you were 16? Hmm?'

'Enough,' said Robert.

'Don't be so insufferable, Edith,' Mary snapped. 'I passed, that's all that matters.'

Sybil sat down by her sisters and grabbed some nutella and began spreading.

'I can't believe you're going Mary,' Sybil sighed.

'I know. I'll Skype you when I get there though,' Mary assured her.

'I hope so,' said Robert. 'You barely spoke to us last time.'

Then suddenly Robert dropped his fork.

'Oh I almost forgot!'

'Forgot what Dad?' Edith asked.

'We have some very distant relatives coming over for lunch. Very distant. I tracked them down using the… what's it… family tree website. I've been trying to build our tree and…'

'As fascinating as that sounds Dad…' Mary continued.

'And it's a woman and her son. And her son, funnily enough is 24, Mary. I here he is what you call… erm, fit?'

Sybil laughed. 'Dad, you are so embarrassing!'

Mary however had gone strangely quiet.

'What's his name?' Edith asked.

'Matthew Crawley. And his mother is called Isobel.'

'And how are they related to us exactly?' Mary piped up.

Sybil giggled. 'Why, fancy your chances?'

'No,' Mary snapped quickly.

'They are very distant cousins,' Robert replied.

'When are they coming?' Edith asked.

'You're both keen,' Sybil whispered.

'Twelve. So you'd all best get ready. Your Mum's cooking a roast.'

…..

Mary was sat at her desk. She tried to deny the fact that she's put on a little bit more make-up and used the perfume she only saved for special occasions.

'Very nice,' said Sybil who had managed to enter Mary's room undetected.

Mary smiled.

'So, hoping to pull this Matthew guy?'

'Oh Sybil. Don't be silly. Not all of us have our eyes on guys backsides.'

'I do not!' Sybil lied.

'When did you last have one of your admirers try it on with you at school?'

'Point taken,' Sybil blushed.

The doorbell rang as Edith walked in.

'They're here.'

'Well done Einstein,' Mary muttered, and the girls headed downstairs to see their guests in the hall.

Isobel had mousy brown hair and looked around the same age as their mother Cora. Matthew was tall, blonde and in Mary's opinion, good looking, but a bit… vacant.

'Ah girls, you're here!' Cora smiled.

'Matthew, Isobel, this is Mary, Edith and Sybil.'

Matthew pulled a gormless smile at them all which made Sybil giggle.

'Wow, your house is clean,' he said absent mindedly.

Mary exchanged looks with her mother. They were thinking the same thing. They were a bit odd.

'Yes well,' Isobel interrupted. 'Just because you're room is like a bombsite. As is any other teenagers I expect!'

'Our cleaner cleans everything for us,' Mary pointed out.

Robert shifted uncomfortably, 'Right, well Cora, are you ready to serve?'

'Yes,' if you'd all like to sit down?' said Robert leading everyone into the dining room.

'Wow!' said Matthew as he gazed up at the chandelier. 'The bulb in our dining room is broken.'

Isobel blushed. 'Thank you Matthew.'

Everyone sat down as Cora brought the plates through.

Matthew began to tuck in, stunning them all.

'Erm, we usually wait until everyone has their dinner in front of them,' Mary pointed out awkwardly.

Matthew turned to Mary with an odd smile. 'I'm sorry I am not used to your ways. Mum and I usually eat on trays you see. I'm working full time and so is Mum so we don't really have time. But thanks for your… tolerance.'

Mary felt guilty, but braved it with a smile, though she knew Matthew had a good point.

…..

The afternoon had flown by on awkward conversations and everyone was leaving out of the front door when Mary and Matthew were left in the doorway.

'Well it was nice meeting you,' said Matthew pleasantly. 'I hear you're off back to university tomorrow. I hope you enjoy it, I certainly did. I also hope if we meet again maybe you can lay off the insults,' he winked as he walked out.

Mary shook her head and smiled.

…..

'Now, don't do anything stupid!' Cora said, as Mary climbed into her car, ready to go back to uni.

'Does her existence count?' Edith asked.

She was ignored.

'Oh Mary!' Sybil cried, hugging her sister.

'I'll be home in no time. Besides, you need to stay at home and insult Matthew!'

Sybil began to whisper into Mary's ear. 'I have another word for insults, Mary.'

'Oh?'

'Flirting.'

Mary blushed furiously.

'Well, bye everyone!'

Mary drove away from her large comfortable home and back to her small flat. Her family waved her goodbye until she next came home. Though one question lingered in her mind. When would she next see Matthew?


	2. The Real Reason

It was June 2012 and Mary was on her way home after another busy year at university. She knew she had a very excited Sybil waiting for her, as it was her 14th birthday, and Mary had bought her an extra special present from her savings. She was driving into the town when she saw an oddly familiar girl in town, kissing a young man in a hoodie.

It was Sybil.

Mary had to muster all the strength she had to carry on driving. Why was Sybil kissing this stranger? He was the exact definition of what her Dad called an 'unsuitable suitor'. He was wearing a grey tracksuit, trainers, and Mary could have sworn she saw an earring glinting from inside his hood.

Mary's thoughts were circling around her as she pulled up outside Downton House. It was still grand and large just as it had always been. Mary embraced the life of a rich upper-middle class girl with a father very high up in the army. She definitely reaped the benefits.

Waiting outside the house was Robert, Cora, Edith and surprisingly, her granny Violet.

'Granny!' Mary exclaimed as she climbed out of the car.

'Mary! Good heavens, anyone would think that skirt of yours was a belt! Oh you do look well.'

'Erm, thanks granny. Hi Mum, hey Dad.'

'It's lovely to have you home!' Cora said, embracing her daughter.

'Where's Sybil?' Mary asked, despite knowing.

'She went to town to buy something, ah look, there she is!'

Sybil was running up the driveway with her arms outstretched. Mary hugged her tightly, fighting the urge to question her activities.

'Happy birthday!' said Mary.

'Thank you!'

'You can have your present as soon as I've unpacked.'

'I'll help!' said Sybil, and the girls walked up to Mary's room.

As Mary gathered her things and hung them up, it felt like the right time to question her activities.

'Erm, Sybil, how come you were late?'

'Oh, I had to pop into town to top up my phone.'

'Ah. And erm, did you see anyone while you were there?'

'N-No.'

'Anyone at all?'

'No. Why would I-'

'Sybil. Drop it. I know you're lying. I saw you kissing that boy as I was driving home.'

Sybil stared into her lap as she sat on Mary's bed.

'So,' Mary continued. 'Are you going to explain to my why you're kissing someone that… no offence… looks a bit… dishevelled.'

'He's not dishevelled.'

'And I could have sworn he had an earring.'

'Yeah,' Sybil smiled slightly. 'I like it.'

'Sybil. He looks like he belongs on a dark alleyway! Dad will actually kill you! You know what he's like and he has a point! We are an ancient family and we have to marry a respectable man when we're older, and-'

'Tom does not belong down an alleyway and I hardly think you can lecture me on boyfriends when you've had your fair share of suitors!'

'So is he your boyfriend then?'

'Maybe…'

'Sybil! And you've been keeping him secret? I'm not surprised! I bet he's a regular down the police station!'

'Stop it Mary!' said Sybil standing up. 'Stop it! Just cause he looks a bit rough doesn't mean he is! He's lovely. Just cause he's had a bit of trouble…'

'A bit of trouble? _What?_'

'Well he hasn't been convicted of anything…'

'But?'

'Well he _has_ been arrested once but-'

'-Arrested!'

'-but it was a mistake! The charges were dropped!'

'And you're associating with that kind of people! Sybil! What are you thinking? I know I'm not the best when it comes to following rules but none of my boyfriends have been arrested!'

'You've only had two and one of them was called Evelyn! And then the Turkish exchange student…'

'WE DO NOT NEED TO DISCUSS THAT NOW!' Mary shouted. 'But they were respectable! Good family names! What has this Tom got to his name apart from a criminal record?'

'The charges were dropped!'

'Sybil! I think you may be missing the point! You can't go out with him!'

'I am. You aren't my mother.'

Mary sighed. 'I know. And I know I can't stop you.'

'I love him, Mary.'

'Sybil. You are 14! You are the daughter of-'

'Oh! Blah, blah, blah! I don't care!'

'I don't even know why I'm fussing,' said Mary quietly. 'It's just a fling.'

Sybil chose not to retort. 'Oh and Mary?' she said as she got up to leave. 'Matthew and his mum are coming over for the day tomorrow.'

'Fine.'

'I thought you'd be more excited, since you like Matthew so much.'

'Bye Sybil.'

Sybil left with a smirk. Though she had made Mary think. Mary had to force herself to admit that she possibly did like him. _No_ she thought. She just liked winding him up. But then she remembered what Sybil said before she had left. Was she flirting with him? Granted Matthew was no gentleman but he certainly wasn't on the level of Sybil's chosen partner.

….

'Welcome back Isobel!' said Robert as the Crawley's, including Violet, greeted their distant cousins.

'It's lovely to be back, isn't it Matthew?' said Isobel, as Matthew was subconsciously staring at Mary.

He quickly refocused. 'Yeah, it's great, thanks Robert.'

Robert smiled weakly.

'So you're Robert's mother,' said Isobel walking over to Violet. 'What shall we call each other?'

'Well we could always start with Isobel and Mrs Crawley, couldn't we?'

Mary began to laugh but saw the sombre look on Matthew's face and stopped.

As they filed in, Matthew grabbed Mary's hand.

Mary pulled hers away, and followed her family, leaving Matthew to grunt and follow her. He clearly wanted to speak to her but Mary wasn't in the mood.

Everyone was gathered in the large living room, drinking tea, when Mary began her humiliation of Matthew.

'You know Matthew, I was reading a book the other day.'

'What about?' Matthew asked curiously.

'A young girl, whose father has committed a terrible crime, and in order to escape prison, his daughter has to marry the village idiot. But just before she is about to marry, the handsome stranger she had always liked came and declared his love for her before kneeing the idiot and leaving him unconscious.'

'Mary, that's OK magazine…' said Edith.

'Interesting,' said Matthew. 'As a lawyer, I often hear interesting stories. I heard a similar one. But it ended slightly differently. The daughter got off her high horse and realise she did like the idiot after all.'

Everyone was stifling their laughter as Mary flushed.

'Excuse me,' she said as she walked out of the lounge and out into the back garden. She sat down on her favourite bench and sulked.

Then a while later. She was joined.

'I must admit. That was a pretty good insult,' said Matthew as he sat beside her.

'Oh leave me alone Matthew.'

'Can I ask why you feel the need to insult me?'

Mary didn't answer straight away, but then spoke. 'Well, it's just you've only been her five minutes and my Dad sees you as his son and my sisters are trying to marry us off. Why did he want to find you specifically anyway?'

'Well… said Matthew. Let me answer everything. Number one, I am not your father's son. My dad died years ago, (Mary looked up sympathetically) and no one could replace him. Secondly, don't flatter yourself, I hardly consider us marriage material, and thirdly, your Dad wanted to meet us because we showed interest in the house, in buying it. It was coincidence we were related. He looked our names up and found out, so he invited us down.'

Mary froze. 'But I'm supposed to inherit the house! Dad isn't selling! You're lying!'

'I can assure you I'm not.'

'You are! Dad would have told me! It's not like we're short of money.'

'I can see. But when you and Edith leave he won't have the need for the big house will he?'

'But our family has lived her for generations!'

'We are distantly family.'

'Oh shut up!' Mary screamed as she stood up. 'You're a liar! You just want to get money from my father! Just because we are related! Distantly! Barely! You're fortune hunters! Hoping for a steak in our estate! Go to hell Matthew you!' And Mary stormed into the lounge.

'Mary?' Cora exclaimed.

'WHEN WERE YOU PLANNING ON TELLING ME YOU'RE SELLING?'


	3. The Solution

Everyone stared at Mary. For a moment Mary thought they were just going to sit and stare at her forever, until her father spoke.

'Right. What you've got to understand is-'

'Was it Matthew?' Isobel interrupted.

Mary nodded.

Isobel stood up, fire in her eyes and stormed out, cursing under her breath and muttering, 'Stupid boy!'

'Dad. Tell me this isn't true,' said Edith.

Violet began to speak. 'Your father has-'

'No Mother,' Robert interrupted. 'I need to tell them. Yes, we're considering selling. We're not poor exactly, but it would be… financially irresponsible to pursue running the estate.'

'Why?' Mary asked quickly, 'We've been able to fund it for years! Have you lost some money?'

'Yes,' Robert admitted sadly. 'I made an investement, shouldn't have done it. But if we sell to Isobel and Matthew it can stay in the family.'

'But _I'm_ supposed to inherit!' Mary shouted.

'I know. But you still can.'

'How?'

'I think you know how,' Cora interrupted.

Mary couldn't believe this. The only way she would be able to inherit her own house was if she was to marry Matthew. _This was the plan all along!_ Mary thought. _A plan to marry me off! Get me out of their hair when I finish university!_

'I am not marrying Matthew,' Mary said firmly.

Robert sighed. 'You need to marry someone.'

'I KNOW DAD! BUT THIS ISN'T 1912! YOU CAN'T MAKEME MARRY!'

'Mary,' said Cora softly, 'You don't have to marry Matthew, but if you want to inherit-'

'Does Matthew know about all of this?' Mark asked.

'Mostly,' said Robert. 'Obviously we haven't directly told him about marriage but he's bright and I'm sure he worked it out. Hence his warmness towards you despite your awful behaviour.'

'Why would he be nice? I'll tell you why, to buy the house! He doesn't like me! He just wants to look like he does to buy the house! As soon as he has, he'll find his own wife and take it over and we'll… wait… where will we go?'

'What do you mean we?' said Cora. 'You're old enough to move out aren't you?'

Mary's heart sank lower than she thought possible. Her parents were kicking her out. They were actually kicking her out. Mary didn't want to sit and listen anymore. She stood up and ran up to her room. She flung herself on her bed and burst into tears.

She knew that this wouldn't be her bed, her room or her house one day. It would all go to the gormless idiot that only showed up five minutes ago. Mary had always clung to the fact that she'd live at Downton House and so would her husband and her life was planned for her. She didn't mind that. She actually welcomed it, as she valued tradition, much like her father. But her father was now selling her beloved house. Selling to the gormless idiot.

Mary sat up and walked over to her windowsill. It was just big enough to sit on so she perched. In the corner of her eye she could see her mirror, and her eyes looked like a pandas. She stared out of the window into her back garden. She couldn't see all of the way down because it was so vast, but she could see something intriguing.

Matthew, Isobel and Robert were in a heated discussion. Matthew kept running his fingers through his hair and looked very distraught. Mary leant closer to the window and opened it slightly to try and listen in.

'-but if we did that, where would we go in the mean time?' she heard Matthew say.

'There are plenty of empty houses on the estate and you can stay there,' her father replied. 'Then you are nearby should I need you.'

'But the question is, will your family agree?' Isobel asked.

Matthew snorted. 'I daren't speak to Mary. She hates me.'

'I don't think she does, Matthew,' Robert said assuringly.

'She does. If only-'

'Mary?'

Mary almost fell out of the window in surprise as Sybil had walked in. Mary swiftly closed the window and stood up, brushing her hair out of her face and placing her hand on her hip.

'What do you want?'

'Have I interrupted something?' Sybil asked with a raised eyebrow.

'N-No,' said Mary. To her relief Sybil didn't question her further.

'Oh Mary. Don't cry.'

Mary threw herself on her bed and began to cry again. 'Oh leave me alone.'

Sybil sat on the end of the bed and played with Mary's hair lovingly.

'Oh Mary. What's happened? I thought Mary Crawley was tough. Never showed her emotions. Emotions show you're weak is what you told me.'

'I lied,' Mary sniffed.

'And not for the first time. Look Mary, whatever happens, you aren't going anywhere yet. I don't think they meant that they're going to kick you out, if we sell Dad will happily pay for you to have a nice place to live. Look, I don't want to go either, but things have to change, don't they?'

'No!'

Sybil chuckled. 'Don't be so English, Mary! Besides, we need to get you downstairs, I've had enough of listening to Edith droning on about her new column in the sixth form magazine. Dry your eyes and come with me.'

Mary and Sybil walked down the stairs, both seeming a little more cheerful after their heart to heart, but before Mary could re-enter the lounge, she felt a warm, soft hand take hers.

It was Matthew.

'Matthew?' said Mary, pulling her hand away.

'I need to talk to you,' he said quietly.

'What about? How you plan to turn my room into your private study quarters or how you'll take down my favourite bench to build a hot tub?'

'No I-'

'Or how you plan to turn the nursery into an arcade or personal cinema and kick us out of our house?'

'No, Mary-'

'Or how you like messing our lives up?'

'MARY!' Matthew shouted, silencing her. 'Please. Just hear me out. Is there anywhere we can go?'

'The garden,' said Mary stiffly and they walked out and sat on her favourite bench.

'Well?' Mary asked impatiently.

'I'm not buying your house,' he said.

'What?' Mary asked softly.

'Not yet. Well, not quite. You see, Mum and I are going to invest in it. So you can keep it. But then we'll sign a contract and on your father's death, I'll inherit the estate. That's how it works. Mum and I are going to move into the area into one of the houses so we are close by and you don't need to leave until you want to.'

'But in the end, you'll get the house,' Mary pointed out.

'Yes, but by the time your father dies you'll be married and have a family of your own in a house of your own.'

'Can you not invest then leave us alone?'

Matthew joked. 'I'm not going to pretend to be gallant and selfless Mary. But I'd hate to see you thrown out of your home. I'd hate it. As it is I'm not particularly looking forward to moving myself. It'd mean leaving my friends behind.'

'And your job?'

'Thankfully my law firm has a branch in Ripon and I can settle a transfer.'

'B-But… how will you afford to invest.'

'Just because we aren't directly members of an ancient family and don't live on a country estate doesn't mean we're poor.'

Mary sat silently. Though she detested the idea of Matthew being the heir and him taking the house one day, this plan was certainly better than immediate eviction and she found herself feeling quite warm towards Matthew for his compromise, though she didn't say that.

Matthew stood up from the bench and said, 'Well I hope you agree, as I'd hate for us to get on worse terms.'

'Thank you, Matthew. I mean it. Thanks for you know… saving us I guess.'

'Is Mary Crawley paying me a compliment.'

'Matthew, just because you saved our house doesn't mean I have to be nice to you.'

'Evidently not, but will you consent to liking me?'

'As the heir to my home yes, I will consent to liking you.'

'Good. Now let's get inside, before Mum realises the Alan Titchmarsh show is on.'


	4. The Disaster

**So sorry for not updating for a while. Now since more episodes of Downton have been airing (particularly episode 5) it has been confirmed Sybil was born in 1896, not 98. This won't alter the story much, only the fact that she is 16 now, not 18. Also, just to make it clear, Edith will be starting uni in the upcoming September as Mary will be starting her third year. Just so that's all confirmed… enjoy!**

**…**

It was July 2012. Everyone was at home and enjoying the sunshine and looking forward to the upcoming Olympics (though Sybil was counting down the days until her results).

Mary was in Downton village, at the local Tesco, topping up her phone when she bumped into a familiar face.

'Oh, morning Matthew.'

'Nice to see you too!' Matthew smiled falsely.

'Sorry. I was miles away. How are you?'

'Fine. Can't complain. Anyway, I was hoping to catch you.'

'Oh?'

'Well, I entered a raffle at work, to win two tickets to the Olympic Opening Ceremony, and well… I won! So how about it, we can go an watch it if you want!'

Mary wanted to scream instantly. But she had to hide her like for Matthew, she couldn't admit that she slightly ever so possibly fancied him. 'Um, yeah all right, why not. Sounds great!'

Matthew smiled wide, 'This is going to be great! Well I guess we'll discuss it again nearer the time. But I have to go, things to do, see you tonight.'

It took two seconds after Matthew to walk away until Mary realised she had no idea about this arrange evening.

'Matthew! What do you mean see you tonight?'

'For the meal? I thought you'd be getting ready to be honest!'

'What do you mean?'

'Mum and I are coming round for dinner, if that's alright with you. Your dad and I have some details to discuss, about the house. Plus this man called Anthny is coming aswell.'

'Oh, right,' said Mary frostily, angry at the fact her father seemed to relish Matthew as a son. 'And how do you now this? Dad never mentioned it…'

'Oh we were in the grounds the other day and we we're talking about it.

'Oh really. Well, sounds great.'

'Well, see you later then.'

'Yeah, bye Matthew.'

…..

Evening arrived, and Mary was begrudgingly sat beside Anthony, trying to avoid eye contact with him and listening intently to her granny, for Anthony was the dullest thing since Grand Designs and only spoke about farming. He was also old enough to be her father.

'Oh yes. And then these… youths ran off. I mean honestly! I tell you! No respect nowadays.'

'Indeed,' said Robert.

'What do you think Mary?' Matthew asked slyly, knowing full well that Mary had barely been paying attention.

'Yes, erm, sorry what?' Mary spluttered as Matthew chuckled.

'So Matthew!' Robert piped up, 'Why don't you pop by at 11 and we can look around the cottages. I'm sure the tenants would love to meet their saviour.'

Mary felt her face growing hot.

'I'd love to come and help, thanks for the offer Robert.'

Anthony cleared his throat, 'So Mary, do you watch country file?'

'I can't say I do,' said Mary unenthusiastically.

'Oh you should Mary. It's ever so fascinating!'

'It is, isn't it Anthony?' said Matthew smiling.

'Quite!' Anthony laughed.

Mary ground her teeth, restraining herself from hitting Matthew round the face.

'Oh and Matthew,' Robert continued. 'I thought maybe we could go down to London next week, to meet my sister, Rosamund. She's keen to meet you. We could make it an outing!'

Mary stood up. She couldn't take this dinner anymore. 'I have a bad headache, please excuse me,' and she paced out of the dining room, up the stairs and into her room. She flung herself on her bed, buried her face in her pillow and her tears began to soak through it.

'Mary, what's the matter?' asked Cora, who had quickly caught up with her, who sat on the end of her bed.

'Ever since Matthew got her he's been the son Dad always wanted! I'm being flung at men like there's no tomorrow and I really don't see the point anymore! I hate it! Why can't I have the house? It's all so unfair Mum!'

'You know why you can't inherit, and we aren't flinging men, but after the Turkish exchange student, we really need to get you settled as you graduate next summer!'

'Mum! For goodness sake! Stope going on about Kemal! It was nothing!'

Cora coughed slightly, 'Hmm… nothing you say. Well Mary, I'm sorry you feel like this but that's life.'

'Matthew's spoilt everything!'

'Mary, don't quarrel with Matthew.'

'WHY SHOULDN'T I?'

'Because one day you may need him!'

Mary scoffed as her mother left her alone. She couldn't have despised Matthew anymore.

…..

It was the next day, and Mary was sat outside the front of Downton House, twiddling her thumbs and mulling over her thoughts when someone sat beside her.

It was Matthew, and she had to muster all her strength not to hit him.

'Mary. How's the head?'

'Have you come to see Dad?'

'No. You. I hope you're feeling better…'

'Don't pretend you care!'

'What? What've I done?'

'Oh I don't know, ruined my life? Spoilt everything for me? Taken my home from me? Taken my dad from me?' Mary said loudly as her temper rose.

'Hey! Don't start having a go at me! I've just saved your neck, incase you've forgotten and why would I want to take your dad? Just cause mine's dead doesn't mean I want to take someone elses! YOU THINK I WANTED TO LEAVE EVERYTHING BEHIND? YOU THINK MOTHER AND WANTED TO MOVE TO YORKSHIRE? AND YOU THINK WE MOVED FOR YOU? WE MOVED CAUSE WE NEEDED A NEW START AND YOU ALL SAW THIS AND PLAYED THE FAMILY CARDTO SAVE YOUR PRECIOUS HOUSE! BUT NO! NOW I QUIT! I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS ANYMORE, MARY! I WANT OUT!'

Matthew was on his feet and pacing, and Mary was in tears.

'You know Mary,' he said quietly. 'I actually thought we were getting on. I thought maybe…'

'Well you've signed the contract now!' Mary spat, knowing full well that what she said was low even before she said it.

'I know I bloody well have! But until the fateful day I have to take your house I'll be as far away from you and your family as possible!'

'No Matthew! I didn't mean…'

'Don't kid yourself Mary,' said Matthew in a quiet, deadly tone. 'You're spoilt, and have never had to work for anything in your life. You've had it easy living here. You have no clue about the real world. Daddy can't save you this time, Mary. It's clear you hate me, so I might as well go.'

Mary stood up, sobbing hard. 'Matthew! Please! I… I…'

'You what?' asked Matthew, turning round as he walked away.

'I…'

But Matthew didn't care, and he stormed down the driveway.

'I love you…' Mary whispered as she fell to her knees and cried into her hands.


	5. The Apology

Every step made Mary's feet ache and her head scream. She didn't want to do this, but she felt, deep down she had to. It may have been her heart talking, but Mary didn't believe it. The closer she got, the sorer her feet became, and she became even more tempted to turn back, but she knew she must keep walking.

She reached her destination. She rapped the door three times and Molseley came to the door.

'Mary Crawley!'

'Hello Mr Molseley. I wish to see Mr Matthew Crawley.'

'Very good. Please come in.'

Mary stood in the hall, staring at the ceiling. She felt sick. She wanted to dissolve on the spot.

'Mary,' said Isobel coming towards her.

Mary smiled a little, 'Morning Isobel.'

'Matthew will be along in a moment,' she said, and then she turned back and headed upstairs.

It felt like forever, but a few minutes later, Matthew Crawley descended the stairs into the hallway.

He did not look overjoyed to see her, but his manners were faultless.

'Morning, Mary. Shall we go into the sitting room. Molseley will bring us some tea.'

Mary followed him nervously as Molesely laid them tea. He walked out and the pair sat in silence.

'So. Can I help you, Mary?'

'Matthew. I came to apologise. As hard as it is. I was completely out of order. I know. I was… well a cow, really. It's just, I know my Dad has always wanted a son and he sees you as the son he never had and I… and you're having the house and… well I guess I'm just jealous, Matthew. I don't hate you. Not at all. And I'm just really sorry.'

Matthew sat silently for a while, his eyes staring at Mary. Observing, deciding, contemplating.

'Are you going to make me beg?' Mary asked after a while.

'I was thinking about it,' Matthew replied with a smirk. 'Though I thank you, for apologising. It means a lot… it's just…'

'Just what?'

'Well, I sold the Olympic tickets…'

Mary sighed, 'Matthew, it really isn't important. I wouldn't want to take me down to the Olympics alone. And you had every right, I was horrid.'

Matthew smiled, 'I can see apologising is painful, you can stop now. I guess I've been a bit of a jerk too. I should have thought about how it has all affected you.'

'Well then I guess we both forgive each other.'

'On one condition.'

'What?'

'You'll allow me to take you to see Michael McIntyre in February. Bought the tickets last week.'

'Condition accepted,' Mary smiled.

Matthew smiled back, 'Good.'


	6. The Departure

It was an unseasonably warm September. The Crawley family, including Granny Violet, and Matthew and Isobel, were gathered outside Downton House.

Two small cars, loaded with suitcases, were revving at the front of the house. One belonged to Mary, the other to Edith.

'I can't believe it!' Cora exclaimed tearfully. 'Both of my girls are going to university!'

'Yeah, and I'm stuck at home alone!' Sybil moaned.

'Alone?' Mary raised her eyebrow, remembering Sybil's boyfriend. Sybil remained emotionless.

'Have you definitely got everything?' Violet asked as Edith climbed into her car.

'Yes Granny, I have. I shall miss you all terribly.'

'Bye Mary,' said Matthew quietly, as Mary turned to her car.

Mary turned back and smiled. Her inner feelings wanted her to run up to Matthew and kiss him. She couldn't believe how much she liked him. But the stubborn Mary surfaced and Mary simply smiled, 'See you soon, Matthew.'

Both girls drove off and Isobel and Matthew headed back home.

Matthew was distinctly quiet as he walked with his mother back to their house.

'Matthew, what's the matter?'

'Nothing,' Matthew mumbled.

'It doesn't seem like nothing.'

'Yeah well Mum it is.'

'Hm.'

'Mum, Violet is right, you _do_ interfere too much!'

'Hmph. I will agree to disagree there.'

'Classic Mum.'

'So, when are you going to admit you like Mary?'

'Mum!'

'What? It's plainly obvious Matthew!'

'Well you're eyes need testing. Mary and I tolerate each other, friends at a push, nothing more.'

'Matthew, I haven't seen you so gloomy since we had to give the stray dog away when you were nine!'

'Mum. I don't want to talk about it.'

'Of course you don't because I'm your mum and… well no son wants to confess they like a girl to their mum. You could talk to Robert if you-'

'No! He's the reason Mary and I argued! Plus the fact he's her dad and that's even more awkward,' and then Matthew's voice dropped, 'It's not like I have a dad of my own.'

'You do Matthew,' said Isobel. 'He's always with you.'

* * *

Mary was lying on her bed, phone in the air, texting. She loved university. She loved the fact she could be who she wanted to be, without fear of her parents spying on her every move. She loved having the freedom to eat whenever she wanted, sleep whenever she wanted and study if she really wanted to.

But university didn't have Sybil, Diamond (her horse) or Matthew…

_No. Stop it Mary!_ She thought to herself. _You do _not_ miss Matthew. He's a friend. That is all._

But she did miss him. She did.

Then suddenly, her phone began to ring. It was Matthew himself.

'Matthew?'

'Hey Mary, just checking that you'd arrived alright.'

'Yeah great thanks. Edith did too, she just texted me.'

'Oh good. Glad to hear it. So, are you happy to be back?'

'Yep. Finally have my own life back!'

'I loved having that. Now look at me, living with my Mum. Great.'

'Yeah well… I live with my parents.'

'That's different. You own an estate.'

'You will do.'

'Mary, I don't want to go into this again. This just makes us fall out, and I don't want that.'

'You don't?'

'No. Because I am quite enjoying being your friend.'

'Who says you're my friend?'

'Well given by the fact you answered the phone, and have actually been speaking to me…'

Mary laughed quietly. 'I'd better go Matthew, it's getting late.'

'Okay. Well good to hear you're okay. Would you object to me ringing you at the weekend?'

'No…'

'Great. Bye Mary.'

'Yeah, bye Matthew.'

Mary pressed red and flung her phone by her side, staring at the ceiling. She enjoyed that conversation much more than she cared to admit. She twiddled her thumbs in thought. The thought being that despite the upcoming work of her final year at university, she still had Saturday to look forward to.


	7. The Plans

Isobel didn't quite understand how she got there, but never the less she did. She clutched her cup of tea as if it was jelly, primed to slip from her hands.

'So, dear Isobel, what are we going to do about it?' asked Violet, glaring at Isobel with an unreadable expression.

'Can't we just let things unfold?' asked Cora, who was also with them, at the Dower House.

'Certainly not!' Violet gasped. 'If there is something there, we need to harness it! We need things to get sorted quickly, for security reasons!'

'Security reasons!' Isobel laughed, 'You make it sound like Mission Impossible!'

'And what is that?' Violet asked with a confused face.

'Just a film,' said Cora, trying not to smile. 'But Isobel has a point, Violet. They aren't children!'

Violet sat up straight, 'Well when I was young-'

'-it was world war two!' Isobel interrupted.

Violet looked at her coldly but didn't say anything.

Isobel continued, 'I simply don't think match-making is the solution anymore.'

Violet smiled, 'You know you are quite remarkable in that you see room for improvement wherever you look!'

'I'll take that as a compliment,' Isobel smiled deviously.

Violet raised her eyebrows, 'Must have said it wrong.'

* * *

_Hey Mary, how are you? No… that's too formal_ Matthew thought as he planned his text to Mary.

_Sup. No that's just wrong! _Matthew moaned.

He fiddled around with his message until he was satisfied with:

_Hey Mary, hope everything's all right. It's pretty cold here now, hope it isn't for you. See you at Christmas, Matthew._

Matthew nodded. This was a satisfactory text, and he pressed the send button.

* * *

Mary's phone bleeped and she reached over to grab it.

It may have been a short text, but she loved it when Matthew texted her, though it pained her to admit it. It was like a link with home. Sybil texted her often enough, but it wasn't quite the same.

All she could do now was wait for Christmas. Mary looked up at her calendar, and seeing that it was October 3rd, she decided that she had a while to wait till Christmas.

But why should she wait?

She rang Matthew.

'Hey Matthew, I got your text!'

'Yeah, just checking everything's all right, you know. I'm not checking up on you or anything!'

'I know! Don't be silly, how's Downton?'

'Downton's good. Robert is having us round for dinner tomorrow. Some guests are coming and he wants me to meet them. Sybil's about town and…'

'Sybil? About town?'

'Yeah, she's constantly out at the moment according to Cora. I heard her talking to my Mum the other week while she was here, at Crawley House.'

'Oh was she?'

'Yeah…'

'Matthew, can you do me a favour?'

'Please keep an eye on Sybil for me!'

'Are you asking me to spy on her?'

'No! Not at all, just make sure she doesn't get into trouble! You work in the village now, don't you?'

'I do but…'

'Please Matthew!'

'Oh fine! But why?'

'I just worry that's all.'

'Right. Well I'd better go, Mum's just got back from your granny's. See you soon.'

'Bye Matthew.'

'Yeah bye…'

'Hey Matthew! Wait!'

Mary had to be honest now. She had to tell him she missed him.

'Yeah?'

'Erm… nothing, see you.'

Bottled it. Mary hung up and cursed to herself. Once again she'd let her ego and stubborn personality get the better of her. Though she didn't feel guilty for long, as the huge pile of work in front of her soon became the distraction.

* * *

**Sorry it's short, but wanted to give you something. Please review! Would be appreciated!**


	8. The Saviour

**Okay, so in my last reviews, people requested the story to be moved on.**

**Now since I am doing a direct AU, this means if you want action, we have to move ahead a lot.**

**So I am.**

**We are jumping to July 2014.**

**Yep, I know. Drastic.**

**So just to clarify, Mary has finished uni, Edith is still at uni, and Sybil has just finished at sixth form. Mary is 22, Edith is 20 and Sybil is 18.**

**So now on with the story!**

* * *

Mary Josephine Crawley was sat on her favourite bench in the garden of Downton House, reading her favourite book, Pride and Prejudice.

It was a warm, pleasant day, and the sun shone brightly through the trees. The scene was almost picture perfect.

As she read, she thought of how her university days had long passed by, and she was back to being a general's daughter, an ideal target for marriage. She was having to readjust to her life as a rich daughter, and was not too pleased at this.

And on top of that, she was adjusting to the fact that she knew she loved Matthew. She knew it, though she was a distance from admitting it. Her stubbornness never deteriorated.

But her thoughs were interrupted by voices coming from the room above her. She closed her book, and listened intently.

'So we're going to do it then? Finally? And are all the plans in place?'

It was Sybil. Mary opened her ears.

'I can't wait to go! I've never done it before!'

Mary was having difficulty to interpret this, but she had no more time, for Sybil's voice had faded away. She decided it was irrelevant, and submerged back into her book once more.

* * *

'Where's Sybil?' Mary asked, as the Crawley's and their granny Violet were sat around the dining table.

'She's feeling under the weather,' Cora explained.

Mary shrugged and carried on with her dinner.

* * *

They all filed out, and as Mary followed her mum, she heard a knock at the door.

No one else seemed to notice as they left, so Mary opened the door slightly.

There stood a teenage girl, whom Mary recognised as Sybil's boyfriend, Tom.

'Tom, what is it?'

'Mary, I we just got back from the gig, and Sybil was hurt! She's at Crawley House now!'

'What gig?' asked Mary forcefully.

'We went to see a band, but some guy punched her. A guy that hates me and…'

Mary grabbed her coat from the coat stand, shouted 'I'm going out!' and slammed the door behind her.

'Tom, go home. I'm going to Sybil now!'

Mary leapt in her car and drove as fast as she could to Crawley House. It seemed to take forever, but eventually she reached there and smacked the door as hard as she could.

Matthew opened it and beckoned her in without a word.

Mary rushed into the lounge. Isobel was crouched over Sybil. Her head was bleeding and she was a s white as a sheet.

'OH MY GOD!' Mary gasped, as she fell to the floor beside her sister. 'What happened?' she asked, turning to Matthew.

'She went out to this gig, with her friend, and she got punched. I was there too with my friend at the time, I took her home in the car, she'd fainted,' Matthew explained, with a grave look on his face.

Isobel was pressing firmly on the cut on Sybil's head with a bandage.

'I could _kill_ Tom!' Mary hissed.

'No! Don't!' Sybil wheezed.

'Please try and relax Sybil,' said Isobel.

'Oh Matthew, thank goodness you were there,' said Mary as she stroked her sisters hand.

'Right well I've done everything now. Matthew will drive you both home. I've sent a message to Cora, she'll know what's happened when you return home. Sybil, you'll need to rest.'

'But I came in my car,' said Mary.

'I can walk back,' said Matthew, 'It isn't a problem.'

* * *

Mary helped Sybil back into the house, closely followed by Matthew. Cora was waiting in the hall.

Her eyes were wide with fear and hysteria. She took Sybil's hand.

'Come upstairs.'

Robert was there too, baring a grave expression. 'Thank you ever so much, Matthew,' he said, 'I don't know what could have happened. Mary, please take Matthew into the dining room, we have some sandwiches for him.'

Mary nodded and led Matthew into the dining room. They both sat there quietly, until Matthew broke the silence.

'This is funny, the both of us sat together in silence,' he chuckled.

'How?'

'Well two years ago, you couldn't bare being in my company, and now I guess, we've become quite fond of each other.'

'I suppose you're right.

'Yes. You did say some dreadful things. Do you remember when you told me about that novel you were reading?'

'Yes,' Mary admitted with guilt, 'I do.'

'Hmm. Such a charming welcome.'

'Matthew, you must learn to never pay attention to the things I say.'

Then without thinking, or planning it, they leant closer, and kissed.

A kiss of passion, longing and love. Mary couldn't believe she was kissing him, but it felt so right, so loving, and so perfect.

* * *

**So! Apologies for the jump but I wanted to get the story moving if you know what I mean.**

**Reviews are very welcome!**


	9. The Dilemma

Mary woke up. She stared at the ceiling. She was definitely awake.

But last night seemed like a dream, but it wasn't. She really had kissed Matthew. She really had been finally honest with Matthew.

And had he really just proposed to her?

She went over the events in her head.

_Mary and Matthew pulled apart, smiling at each other._

_'You know, I've loved you for much longer than I care to admit,' Mary blushed._

_'The same goes for me,' said Matthew. 'So how about it, Mary? Will you marry me?'_

_'Marry you? Isn't it a bit soon?'_

_'I don't agree. I know I love you, and we both know the benefits, including the fact that, I can't imagine spending my life with anyone else.'_

_'Will you allow me to think about it?'_

_'Of course, Mary.'_

Mary couldn't quite think why she had asked for time. Maybe it was the fact that he wanted to jump straight into marriage, or that she was being stubborn again.

But now was not the time to think about it. She was still in bed, and she was hungry.

* * *

'Where's Mum?' asked Sybil over the breakfast table, noticing there were only four of them present.

'She's feeling unwell,' said Robert not looking up.

'Is she alright?' asked Edith.

'Yes, yes, she's perfectly fine. How about you girls go up and see her after you've finished?

* * *

Mary, Edith and Sybil entered their parents room quietly. Cora was lying in bed. She smiled and sat up as the three of them sat on the bed. She was distinctly pale, but content enough.

'What's wrong?' Sybil asked.

Cora was beaming. 'Now, this may come as a bit of a shock girls, but… I'm pregnant!'

Sybil smiled, Edith's jaw dropped, and Mary froze.

'Are you sure?' Mary asked.

'Yes,' said Cora. 'I am.'

'Oh Mum! We're going to have a new brother or sister!' Sybil giggled.

'Oh congrats Mum!' said Edith.

'That's just it…' Mary muttered.

'What?' asked Cora.

'We're going to have a new brother or sister.'

'And?'

'Mum! If you have a son, won't that displace Matthew? Make his investment invaluable?'

'I don't understand…' said Cora quietly.

'The contract? It only works because we're girls! It says if a boy is born, he will be the heir!'

Everyone froze.

'And why would that matter to you?' Edith questioned.

'Because… because Matthew proposed to me.'

Cora smiled, 'Oh Mary that's wonderful!'

'Yes, but if it is a boy, we'll be homeless!'

'Did you say yes?' asked Sybil.

'I said I'd think about it…' Mary admitted.

'You can't sting him along!' said Edith.

'I don't need your help, thank you,' Mary snapped back.

'Talk to your granny,' Cora suggested. 'She understands this sort of thing better than I do.'

* * *

'Can you not ask him to wait?' asked Violet.

Mary was sat in the drawing room of the Dower House, having tea with her granny, trying to come up with a solution to the unexpected problem.

'No!' said Mary. 'That's unfair! Then if it is a boy, do you suppose I call it off and marry a rich business man?'

Violet didn't answer, though if she did, her answer would have been yes.

'Mary,' she continued. 'If you take him now, he will love you until the end of his days, and if it is a boy, you can just call it off can't you?'

'You don't understand,' said Mary.

'I will _never_ understand the youth.'

* * *

'But you said you'd give me answer Mary,' said Matthew impatiently, as the pair were rowing in the grounds of Downton later that afternoon.

'Yes, but I think we should just hang on and…'

'In case your Mum has boy? Who would displace me?'

'Matthew, why do you have to make everything so black and white?'

'I think this is black and white! Do you love me enough to spend your life with me? If you don't then say no, if you do then-'

'-I want to! It's just if the baby is born.'

'I give up Mary. I haven't time for this now,' and Matthew stormed down the drive, fuming.

Mary burst into tears and fell onto her knees. What on earth had she done? He was bound to call it off now. How could she be so stupid? She knew she loved him, she knew she wanted to marry him, but yet again, her stubbornness got in the way. She could have kicked herself, as she rolled onto her side, weeping into the grass, not wanting to move.


	10. The End

Mary was sat at her desk. Why did it take so long to sort out her phone contract every month?

She'd felt rather isolated since her mum had announced the baby and she had argued with Matthew. She seemed to have been pushed to the bottom of the pile, and Mary strongly disliked this.

The amount of times she'd answered the phone this week and it was a distant relative congratulating her on having a new sibling on the way infuriated Mary.

She couldn't understand why her mum wanted another child again. Weren't three girls enough.

Then suddenly, Mary's thoughts were interrupted by an excruciating scream coming from outside her room and a bounding down the stairs.

* * *

Mary, Edith and Sybil sat in the waiting room. Sybil was crying softly, clinging onto Mary's free arm.

They all looked up as their father joined them.

'Well?' asked Edith quietly.

'I'm sorry girls. Your mum has… has miscarried.'

Sybil buried her face in Mary's shoulder, and Mary gently stroked her hair, feeling guilty and thoroughly upset at the time.

Her father sat down, and began to cry into his hands. Edith went and sat beside him, rubbing his back. 'Don't cry Dad, it isn't your fault.'

'It was a boy…' he croaked.

Mary and Edith's eyes met. Mary didn't feel relieved in the slightest. Only worse. Only more guilty. Only more heartbroken.

A nurse walked in, staring at the family with sympathy. 'You can all see her if you like. I'm ever so sorry.'

The Crawleys didn't respond for a second, until Sybil wiped her eyes and said, 'It's time to face the music.'

* * *

A week had passed since the miscarriage, and Cora was starting to feel better, though everyone was still in shock.

However things had to move on, and this afternoon was the Crawley's annual summer gathering. Cora didn't feel like showing her face, but everyone else was expected to be there, as Robert frequently reminded them.

It was 2 'clock in the afternoon and Mary, Edith and Sybil set about greeting guests and taking them to the marquee. It seemed like there were hundreds of people there.

After an hour of running around fetching drinks for old relations, the guest Mary was really looking forward to arriving joined.

Matthew and Isobel came to the marquee, smiling at her, making Mary smile back.

'Hello Matthew,' said Mary quietly. 'Afternoon Isobel!'

'Is your mum any better?' Isobel asked.

'Yes, but she doesn't feel like entertaining today.'

Isobel nodded. 'Of course. Excuse me, I need to speak to Violet.'

Matthew and Mary were left alone for the first time since they argued. But Mary knew it was her turn to make the first move.

'Can we go somewhere private?' she asked.

Matthew nodded, and they wandered to an unoccupied part of the garden.

Mary was about to speak, but Matthew started.

'Mary. I wanted to tell you, I'm going away for a while in August. I need to clear my head, and I have some work to do in London, so I'll be away for some time.'

Mary froze, but then found her voice. 'Away? Why? What about Downton? What about us?'

'Us?' Matthew laughed sarcastically. 'Don't make me laugh.'

'What about our engagement?'

'What engagement?' Matthew sneered.

'You can't be _sure_ I was going to refuse you!'

'Exactly!' Matthew piped up. 'I can't be sure of anything! I though you loved me, but turns out, like all of your lot, all you love is money and power. You couldn't give a toss about me! It was a marriage of convenience! Don't deny it! If the child had been born, you would have said no!'

Mary trembled, the thought of the loss of her unborn brother and the fact she had thrown away the only man she had ever loved was penetrating her stubborn front. 'No! Matthew please! Don't you understand? My family… they wanted to be sure…'

Matthew chuckled ironically. 'See. See what I'm saying? Money, money, money! That's everything for you, isn't it?'

'No! Of course not! Matthew! Matthew l-'

'You what? You love me? Don't make me laugh! If you loved me you wouldn't hurt me like this Mary!'

'But-'

Matthew sighed. 'It's over, Mary,' he said quietly, looking into her eyes. 'Wish me luck with my move. God knows I wish the best for you.'

Matthew nodded, and walked away. He left Downton, and headed down the driveway.

Mary fell to the floor and broke down. She had thrown her life away. She didn't care she was lying on the grass, and that her dress was filthy and her hair straggly. She just wanted to cry forever, to stay still forever, never to see anyone again.

She closed her eyes and sobbed into the floor, cursing at herself. Then a warm hand placed itself on her back.

'Mary? Mary what's the matter?' Sybil whispered.

Mary looked up into her younger sister's eyes and cried even louder as she flung her head into Sybil's chest.

Sybil hugged her sister tightly, soothing her and stoking her hair. She knew she had a tough task ahead. Mending her older sister's broken heart.

* * *

**Well that is the end of the modern series one! I will continue the story to series two very soon.**

**I hope you have enjoyed it so far, and I really appreciate your reviews. Thanks for reading!**


	11. The Coincidence

**So now we're in series 2. This section of the story starts July 1916. Mary is 24, Edith is 22 and Sybil is 20. Edith has finished university, and Sybil is home for summer. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

It was a warm morning at Downton House. Robert, Cora, Edith and Sybil were sat around the dining table having breakfast. Robert was opening one of his letters, when his eyes widened.

'What is it?' Cora asked.

'Matthew,' said Robert. 'He's coming up from London, he's moving back in with Isobel. He wants to see us!'

'But Matthew hasn't seen us for two years!' said Sybil.

'Why does he want to see us now?' asked Edith. 'Mary isn't even here!'

Robert paused slightly, looking at Cora, then continued. 'He's become engaged, and she wants us to meet her. He'll be living here with her.'

Sybil dropped her spoon loudly. 'WHAT? After he dumped Mary he's getting hitched with someone else? What an absolute-'

'Thank you, Sybil,' said Cora firmly.

'Who is she?' asked Edith.

'Miss Lavinia Swire,' Robert said begrudgingly. 'She lives in London, but they are moving here together.'

'When's he coming?' Cora asked.

'He'll be here tomorrow at 11 by the look of it.'

'But that's when Mary gets back from holiday!' Sybil exclaimed.

'Oh no…' Cora whispered.

'Well I can't tell him not to come now,' said Robert. 'We'll just have to soften the blow.'

* * *

It was the next day, and Mary had just pulled onto the drive looking very brown and pleased, just before 11.

'I can't wait to tell you all about the holiday! It was amazing!' said Mary hugged Sybil tightly.

But just as she did, another car pulled up, containing Matthew and his new fiancé Lavinia Swire. They climbed out of the car, and everyone was silent.

'What's going on?' said Mary abruptly.

'This is Matthew's new fiancé,' said Sybil in a small voice.

'But why are they here?' asked Mary, staring at the pair.

'We're moving back from London,' said Matthew timidly.

'Right,' said Mary quietly. 'Well I'm going inside.'

She ran inside the house, up the stairs, into her bedroom, and flung herself onto the bed crying. She was closely followed by Sybil.

'Oh Mary!'

'I'm fine Sybil, I'm fine!' said Mary, sitting up quickly and drying her eyes.

'I know it's a shock but…'

'It's not that! It's just that I was just getting over it and he just shows up like that! Did you know he was coming?'

Sybil nodded guiltily, 'We only found out yesterday!'

'Don't worry. It's not your fault. I'm just being silly.'

'So… what do you mean you're almost over it, have you got a new man?' asked Sybil with a wink.

'I might have,' said Mary with a small smile.

'Do tell!' Sybil squeaked.

'Well I met him on holiday,' said Mary. 'His name is Richard Carlisle.'

'Sounds fancy!'

'I know! We met at a bar and got talking and yeah, we got on well.'

'How well?'

'None of your business! But he lives in London as it happens, and I'd like to invite him up here to meet everyone!'

'Aw, that's so cute! I'd love to meet him!'

'Speaking of men, are you still seeing Tom?'

'Yes,' said Sybil. She didn't seem to want to comment any further, and her face was impassive. 'We're having dinner with them you know, Matthew and Lavinia.'

'Oh joy,' said Mary sarcastically. 'Maybe I can make up for storming off.'

Sybil giggled. 'Personally, I think you should wear your favourite dress, a bit of a jealousy tactic.'

'Sybil, how many times, Matthew and I are in the past! Done!'

'But you still have feelings for him.'

'Sybil, Matthew is engaged!'

'Doesn't stop you having feelings for him.'

At that moment, Edith entered. 'Mum and Dad say you have to come down to talk to Matthew and Lavinia.'

'Do I really?' said Mary, rubbing away her black tears.

'I'm afraid so,' said Edith.

'Fine! Fine!' said Mary angrily. 'I'll be tolerant, but don't expect me to be nice.'


	12. The Return

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have had my exams, but now they are over I can update! Enjoy!**

* * *

Mary, Edith and Sybil walked with force down to the hall. Standing there was Robert, Cora, Isobel, Violet, Matthew and…

Lavinia was shorter than the girls. She had strawberry blonde hair, much like Edith's. She looked very youthful and very timid as she stood close by Matthew. Mary noticed her family wasn't exactly overjoyed to meet her, but smiled none the less.

'Ah girls! Meet Lavinia, Matthew's fiancé.'

Edith and Sybil smiled as they reached the bottom of the stairs, and Mary walked up to Lavinia, smiling falsely.

'It's lovely to meet you Lavinia, I'm Mary.'

'I know,' said Lavinia. 'Matthew has told me all about you.'

'Has he indeed? All good I presume?'

'Of course. It's nice to meet you in person.'

'Indeed,' said Mary, hiding her instant dislike towards Lavinia, and her schoolgirl appearance.

'Why don't we all go into the drawing room for some tea?' Robert suggested, breaking the awkward silence. They all nodded and headed into the living room.

Mary sat very closely to Sybil, and Edith sat with her parents. Isobel was on her own, and Matthew was sat with Lavinia, both of them feeling rather awkward.

'Are you enjoying university?' Isobel asked Sybil, in an attempt to brighten the atmosphere.

'I am thanks, Isobel,' said Sybil brightly. 'It's amazing. They have some wicked clubs there.'

'But of course you study as well,' said Violet with a hard stare.

'Oh yeah, yeah,' said Sybil shiftily.

'And what are you up to at the moment Mary?' Matthew asked.

Mary stared into his light blue eyes. Trying not to drown in them. 'I've had a few small jobs, but nothing I really like yet. But I have been busy. I was in London not so long ago and met a journalist called Richard Carlisle, who spoke to me about some opportunities in journalism, he was rather nice.'

'I know him,' said Lavinia quietly.

'You do?' asked Mary.

Lavinia didn't answer, she just smiled. Mary found this oddly curious.

'Has this Mr Carlisle made any job propositions then?' Cora asked Mary.

'Not job propositions,' said Mary with a slight smile. 'But he certainly wants to come to Downton soon to meet you all.'

Sybil raised an eyebrow. 'What sort of propositions?'

'Never you mind,' said Mary, smiling at her little sister.

'How was your holiday?' Lavinia asked Mary after a short pause.

'Lovely. It was nice to have some time away!' Mary exclaimed.

'Edith, Sybil,' said Cora, 'Can you take Lavinia and show her round the house?'

Edith and Sybil exchanged disappointed looks, but none the less took Lavinia off upstairs.

'Now come with us Isobel,' said Cora, beckoning her and Violet and Robert to follow her, 'There are some lovely new flowers we must show you.'

They all filed out, leaving Mary and Matthew alone. Mary sat still, staring into her lap. She had never felt more awkward in her life. She didn't really want to speak to Matthew quite frankly. Obviously her mum had other ideas.

'So… so how are you Mary?' Matthew asked finally.

'I'm fine, things are good, You?' Mary replied, not looking up much.

'Great. I'm happy I'm settled now, and I'll be happy when I hear more news of you and Richard.'

Mary smiled weakly.

'Seriously, Mary. I want you to be happy, and I don't want any bitterness between us.'

'And neither do I,' said Mary, pulling a brave face.

'I'm glad we're friends again, really I am. Why don't we go and find Lavinia? I'm sure you'll want to show her around too.'

Mary got up and they both headed upstairs. Mary was at least partly glad that she and Matthew had made up, but couldn't help thinking where she'd be now if she had been honest with Matthew. She'd already kicked herself countless times, and still felt jealous. _No_ she told herself. _I am not jealous. I am not in love with Matthew Crawley. Definitely not._


	13. The New Face

'What time is he coming?' Robert asked Mary one morning in April 2017.

'At eleven,' said Mary as her toast popped out of the toaster and she took it and sat down beside her father.

'And what's his name again?'

'Richard Carlisle,' Sybil giggled.

'Big deal,' Edith muttered, aggressively buttering her toast.

'And what does he do?' Robert asked Mary.

'Relax Dad! He owns a few newspapers. He's loaded, you'll be pleased to know. I hope you aren't going to pester him as much as you pester me.'

Robert sat back. 'No Mary. Much more.'

Sybil laughed. 'He's doing the over protective Dad act again.'

'Is he know?' said Cora as she came in.

'Morning,' said Robert stiffly as he tucked into his weetabix.

'But please don't give poor Richard a hard time, Robert,' said Cora firmly as she sat down beside Mary with a cup of tea. 'He'll be anxious enough as it is.'

'Not really,' said Mary. 'I hardly think he's going to be nervous.'

Sybil giggled.

'Oh shut up Sybil,' Edith snapped.

'What's got into you, frumpy pants?' Sybil retorted.

'I don't see why this is such a big deal. Mary has brought home plenty of blokes, and there will be plenty more.'

'Edith!' Cora gasped.

'Leave her,' said Mary dully. 'Just cause she gets no action herself.'

'Now really girls!' said Robert exasperatedly. 'Anyway. Matthew and Lavinia are coming for dinner so I don't want any fuss like this. Don't roll your eyes at me Edith. Come on, just eat!'

* * *

It was eleven and the Crawleys were all gathered outside as Richard pulled up in his car. He strode out in a confident manner, and already Sybil was stifling giggles.

He was quite tall, and didn't look much younger than Robert. He wore very smart clothes which looked very expensive. He gave Mary a small smile, making her blush.

'Mr and Mrs Crawley,' he said, approaching Robert and Cora with his arm outstretched. 'How wonderful to meet you at last.'

'Hello, Mr Carlisle,' said Cora. 'Do come in.'

They all filed into the living room where tea was laid out. Then the questions began.

'So how did you both meet?' Cora asked Richard.

'In London. Mary was out shopping when she dropped her bag, I was the one who picked it up and bought her a coffee, and we got talking.'

'That's so cute!' said Sybil.

Mary flashed a look at Sybil, and she bit her lip.

'So do you live in London, Mr Carlisle?' Robert asked.

'Please call me Richard, and yes. My work is also based there. I have lived there all my life.'

'I guess it must be hard to maintain a long distance relationship,' said Edith quietly.

Everyone looked horrified, but Richard just smiled. 'We have a fantastic train network in this country, Edith.'

Mary and Edith stifled laughter and Robert and Cora had to bit their lips as Edith blushed furiously.

* * *

It was evening time, and everyone was gathered in the living room before dinner. Matthew, Lavinia, Isabelle and Violet had joined for the occasion.

Mary had dressed up specially, and it did not go unnoticed by Richard, who told her she looked lovely when she entered the living room which made her heart jump a little.

Cora ushered them all into the dining room and they all tucked into her famous beef bourguignon.

'This is delicious,' said Richard, rather enjoying it.

'Why thank you Richard,' said Cora, smiling and blushing slightly.

'It's Mum's speciality,' said Mary. 'It was always our favourite when we were children.'

'Well apart from mine,' said Sybil.

'I remember,' said Edith. 'It took ages to stop Sybil crying because a cow had died for her beef.'

'Massive hoo hah,' Mary laughed.

Sybil laughed too, though going pink.

Robert decided to change the conversation. 'I'm surprised you don't know of Richard, Lavinia, given that you both grew up in London. I know it's a big place but given Richards… success I thought…'

'I do know Miss Swire,' Richard smiled, though Lavinia looked less than pleased.

'Really?' said Cora, smiling at Lavinia.

'Yes. We went to school together, and my Dad used to work for him,' said Lavinia in a small voice.

'Used to?' said Robert. 'What happened?'

'It's none of our business,' Mary interjected, sensing Lavinia was uncomfortable about this.

Robert didn't say anything more, and continued to eat.

'So when are you next in London?' Edith asked Matthew, trying to save the atmosphere from ruin.

'We're going back down tomorrow night,' said Matthew. 'I have some more important work to do and I shall be there for a while.'

'Will Lavinia go with you too?'

'Definitely.'

'Though I have offered for her to stay here,' Isobel interrupted. 'Poor girl. Having to jump around the country, left right and centre!'

'Honestly Isobel,' said Lavinia. 'I don't mind. I enjoy the train.'

'Of course you do,' said Violet. 'Or like strong drink, you can only handle Isobel in small doses.'

This caused everyone to stifle laughter, and even Isobel showed a flicker of a smile.

* * *

It was dark now, and Mary and Richard were alone outside Downton House before Richard was to head home.

'It's rather late to be driving,' said Mary. 'Why didn't you get the train?'

'I, unlike your dear friend Lavinia, do not like trains,' Richard smiled.

'I expect she was just nervous and made anything up. I know I would. Why doesn't her father work for you anymore?'

Richard looked at his feet, slightly irritably. 'Nothing for you to worry about Mary. Now the question is, when will I see you again?'

Mary smiled flirtatiously. 'You have my number, so you tell me.'

Then without planning it, Richard leaned in and gave Mary a light kiss on the lips.

Mary blushed as Richard climbed into his car.

'See you soon, yeah?'

'Definitely,' Mary smiled, as she waved him goodbye.


	14. The Revelation

**Hey all! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Now I have given you a longer chapter as for now on, updates are going to be rare. Exam season is coming and I seriously need to revise. I will try and do some updates, but don't expect it to be regular. I hope you understand as I can't use fanfiction as en excuse for failing my A levels. Enjoy and review to make my revision less painful! :)**

* * *

Mary was still unsure as to why she had been summoned to her granny's house to meet her and Aunt Rosamund for afternoon tea and cake, as she had never been invited before.

It was July 2017, and the sun was blazing into the house as Mary fiddled with a slice of carrot cake which she wasn't keen on eating. _Why is something as beautiful as cake mixed with something as disgusting as carrots_ Mary thought.

'So why have you asked me to come?' asked Mary, interrupting her aunt and granny's fascinating conversation about the garden.

'Well,' said Aunt Rosamund. 'Do you remember when Lavinia mentioned she knew Richard?'

'Yes,' said Mary slowly.

'And that her father used to work for him?'

'Yes…'

'Well. I have a friend who also works for Richard, indirectly, and he was done some investigating for me.'

'I don't like where this is going,' said Mary, looking down at her lap.

'Neither did I,' Violet interrupted, 'But you'll want to hear this.'

'Go on then,' said Mary staring at Aunt Rosamund.

'We know why Richard fired Lavinia's father,' said Rosamund.

'Why?' asked Mary impatiently.

'Because Lavinia had an affair behind Richard's back.'

Mary froze. Her emotions couldn't quite surface onto her face. She simply stared at the carrot cake. 'Explain more,' she continued in a dry tone.

'Lavinia had been dating Richard for around a year when it began. A new man moved in near Richard, and Lavinia and this man, Harry, used to see each other when she would visit Richard, and they started meeting up behind Richard's back. Not long after, a friend of Richard's told him that he had seen Lavinia with Harry. Richard was distraught. Not because Lavinia had an affair, but because he didn't know. But Richard was clever instead of confronting Lavinia, he sorted the problem himself first. He visited Harry and only a day later, Harry moved away. He then fired Lavinia's father. That night, Lavinia stormed over to Richard's house and demanded answers. Richard told her that he knew about the affair and ended their relationship, having destroyed her father's career and made Lavinia notorious. Lavinia moved to the other side of London, to rebuild her life, and of course then she met Matthew. But she never confronted Richard again until Richard came to Downton that time.'

Mary sat contemplating what she had just heard. 'Who is your friend?' Mary asked her aunt. 'How does he know this?'

'Gerald, works for Richard too. He replaced Lavinia's father.'

'How do you know this Gerald?'

'We met in London. He was representing his company when they did some work with mine.'

'Why did you want me to know this?' asked Mary. 'To stop me seeing Richard?'

'Oh no, no, no!' said Violet, waving her hands. 'To break up Lavinia and Matthew!'

'Why would you do that?' Mary asked angrily.

Aunt Rosamund and Violet exchanged looks.

'What?' Mary asked impatiently.

'Well, don't deny you still have feelings for Matthew,' said Aunt Rosamund quietly.

'I don't have feelings for Matthew,' Mary lied. 'Anyway, I want to speak to Lavinia herself. See her side of the story.'

Mary shot up, gathering her bag. She was rather angry, and disappointed with her aunt. Why would she snoop like that?'

'Oh don't go Mary,' Aunt Rosamund pleaded, chasing after her into the hallway.

'I've got to go anyway,' Mary lied. 'Things to do,' and Mary slammed the door behind her, and paced down the driveway.

She walked fast, breathing heavily, her destination filling her mind as she walked faster and faster until she reached the desired house.

He knocked on the door, hard, three times, until the person she had been looking for opened the door.

Lavinia stood there, looking rather affronted, having seen Mary's stony expression.

'Is Matthew in?' Mary asked quietly.

'No,' said Lavinia suspiciously.'

'Isobel?'

'No, it's just me.'

'Can I come in?' asked Mary, a little softer.

'Sure,' said Lavinia, cautiously letting Mary in.

Lavinia invited Mary into the lounge and Mary quickly sat down, throwing her bag down.

'Can I get you a drink?' Lavinia asked rather awkwardly.

'No,' said Mary. I need to talk to you, it's rather important.'

Lavinia sat down slowly with a fearful expression. 'What's the matter?'

'I'm not going to beat about the bush Lavinia, have you ever dated Richard and did you have an affair?'

Lavinia hung her head in shame and her lip quivered as she stared at her lap.

Mary felt a little bad for being so affronting. 'Sorry, I just, need to know.'

Lavinia nodded. 'How did you know?' she asked quietly, still not looking at Mary.

'It doesn't matter. But I want to hear your side of the story. I'm not angry at you, I just want to know.'

'You don't understand what it was like,' said Lavinia quietly. 'Richard certainly has a temper. We were growing apart as it was and we were arguing a lot. I needed an escape, you can understand that?'

'Yes,' said Mary sympathetically.

'Richard certainly knows how to mess with your head. He certainly got me back real good. Dad hated me for ages. He likes to hurt people indirectly, you see.'

'Did Richard ever hurt you?' Mary asked quietly.

'Not hurt, no,' said Lavinia. 'I can see you're worried now. But please don't let my experience ruin things between you.'

Even when she said it, Mary could tell Lavinia was trying not to get into more trouble with Richard by scaring Mary.

'Don't worry about me Lavinia. I can handle myself. Please don't think I am angry at you.'

'But nothing really happened!' Lavinia interrupted, trying to excuse herself. 'Nothing serious, I swear! Richard and I were rocky for months.'

'Lavinia,' Mary smiled. 'What happened between you and Richard is none of my business. I merely want to find out the truth.'

'Do you mean, whoever told you was lying?'

'No said Mary quickly. 'Just biased. But listen, Lavinia. I don't want us to fall out over this. We're still friends, right?'

Lavinia looked into Mary's eyes and nodded. 'Fancy some chocolate cake?'

'Don't mind if I do!' Mary smiled and the girls headed into the kitchen.

* * *

'So they were rocky anyway?' Aunt Rosamund asked Mary down the phone that night.'

'Yes,' said Mary, 'And by the sound of it, Richard has quite a temper.'

'Well he would if his partner had an affair! Don't worry yourself Mary.'

'But…'

'Mary, you are not walking out on Richard. He has money, influence and good connections. Just what you need in husband.'

'Aunt Rosamund, this isn't 1917!'

'No, but if you're losing your house to the dorky blonde Matthew, at least get your revenge by marrying someone better.'

'Night, Aunt Rosmanund.'

'Goodnight, Mary.'


	15. The Proposal

**Sorry I haven't posted but I am swanned under with work! One of you said that I was basically recreating Downton only 100 years later in my last chapter, so I have tried to shake things up a bit this time. Thanks for all your reviews, they mean a lot and hopefully I will update again around early June :)**

* * *

It was January 1918 and the Crawley family was gathered around the breakfast table when Robert broke the news the girls dreaded hearing every year.

'Noooo!' Sybil groaned.

'Why do we even do this?' Edith grumbled.

'It's like the old people's gathering!' Mary muttered.

'No girls! Every year we hold the village new year ball and every year you complain and this time I have had enough! It is going ahead whatever happens. You are not going to be ill, you are not going to double book yourself and you will be attending, is that clear?' asked Robert harshly.

His daughters decided not to argue.

'We can get your dresses sorted soon,' said Cora, 'And we have invited Richard, Mary, you'll be pleased to know. And of course Matthew and Lavinia and Isobel will be coming to. Edith, Sybil, if you have anyone you want to invite you are more than welcome to.'

Mary stared at Sybil, and they were both thinking of the same person, and both of them knew that an invitation to Tom would not be a wise idea.

'No it's fine,' said Edith angrily, getting up quickly. 'I'll be content chatting with Mr Robertson explaining why the internet won't crash! It's fine!' she squeaked, pacing out of the room.

'Well I take that as a no then,' said Cora, disheartened.

* * *

It was the day of the ball, at around three, and Mary was in the hall, gathering her coat, about to head out to town to get some foundation, as she didn't have enough for the evening.

'Ah, Mary,' said Cora, quickly catching up with her. 'Are you off into town?'

'Mum, don't ask to try and get me on your side, you know I am going out.'

Cora blushed slightly, 'Can you fetch some napkins as we seem to be out. Sybil is out so if you see her, can you bring her home? She's barely home these days!'

Mary knew why. 'Yeah sure, see you later.'

Mary walked briskly into town, the chilly winter breeze flicking her hair across her face. She was coming up to the quiet run down shop on the street corner when she heard a familiar voice.

She hid on the other side of the shop and could clearly hear the conversation.

'I'm serious, Sybil!' Tom insisted, as Mary's heart sank.

'Tom! Do you know what you're asking?'

'Sybil! We've waited for so long! Let's just run away! Get away from all of this! You hate this place!'

'But I'm at uni, Tom! I need to get my degree!'

'No you don't! We could find a place and I could get a job and we could live our own lives without bowing and scraping and acting like a lady! We can be free!'

'I know that Tom and it sounds so great but I can't run away from my family! I love them.'

'Don't you love me?'

'Of course I do!'

'Then come and see me again tomorrow with all of your things and…'

'No! Just leave me alone Tom.'

Mary moved quickly, to appear like she was just entering town, when Sybil spotted her and hurried up to her, as if nothing had happened.

'Hey Mary! Going shopping?'

'Yeah just getting a few bits and bobs, coming?'

'Yeah sure!'

* * *

It was around six in the evening and the guests had begun to arrive. Sybil was alone in her room, doing her hair, when her oldest sister walked in.

'Hey Mary, looking good. Do you like my dress?'

But Mary wasn't there for polite chit chat and she got straight to the point. 'What were you and Tom talking about earlier?'

Sybil turned suddenly frosty. 'Were you stalking me?'

'No, just passing by. He asked you to run away with him!'

'Butt out Mary,' said Sybil angry standing up, looking down at her sister.

Mary too stood up.

'I'm just trying to protect you from throwing your life away!'

'What would you know about it, dating someone old enough to be your dad?'

'How dare you! You're just a-'

'GIRLS!' Cora hissed, entering the room. 'I can hear you downstairs! Stop fighting and get down here now! Mary, Richard is here so go and greet him. I want you two distanced tonight. I will not have you fighting!'

Mary and Sybil stormed downstairs, avoiding each other's gaze. Mary saw Richard waiting downstairs, his arm outstretched.

'Mary! I was worrying you weren't here! Come and dance!'

Mary flashed a false smile and reluctantly went to dance with Richard.

It felt like they had been dancing forever, and they only stopped once to get some food. Her neck ached from the amount of times she had to nod at his boring stories. Somehow Richard was not as exciting has he had been, and there was a limit on how many times one person can talk about their best business deals.

Then at around 10, Richard asked Mary, 'Can we go somewhere private?'

Mary nodded, quite anxiously, and led Richard into the library, which was unoccupied. 'What's the matter?' she asked.

Richard started at her. 'Will you marry me Mary, as I think we'd be a great partnership and I admire you greatly, and both of us can become great things from this marriage. You have the family and I have the money and we can build a strong unit, if you'll let me.'

This was not the proposal Mary had in mind when Cora told her about Prince Charming proposing to Snow White when she was a girl and she imagined her own. It sounded like a business offer, and Mary was hardly surprised. But it made sense. Though Richard wasn't exactly the most dashing of men, and she didn't feel for him like she had done for Matthew, she knew she could certainly be powerful with him. Mary was leaning closer to saying yes, she had given up on the idea of true love a long time ago.

'Yes,' said Mary, 'I will.'

Richard didn't even attempt to embrace her. He just smiled and looked at his shoes, then back at her. 'That's fantastic. Though I think we should keep it quiet for now, and make a formal announcement later.'

'Of course,' said Mary, trying to smile.

* * *

Mary lay in bed later that night, pondering to herself. Had she made the right decision? Had she just accepted a proposal to better herself? What about love? The only man she had ever loved was Matthew, but that was over. But she knew she still loved him, despite trying to convince herself otherwise. But at least she had a path now, she'd made the correct decision, right?


	16. The Accident

**Sorry for the delay but my exams are done so here it is! I apologise that in the last chapter there was a mistake. It was 2018 not 1918! Review pleeeeeeaaaaasssseee!**

* * *

'So it is definitely true?' Sybil persisted the next morning, barely touching her breakfast.

'Yes!' hissed Edith.

'What's going on?' asked Robert, walking into the dining room.

Edith glared at Sybil, in an attempt to silence her. But it was in vain.

'Mary's engaged!' Sybil giggled. 'Isn't it wonderful? She's going to marry Richard!'

'Is she now…' said Robert, sitting down, sounding less than impressed and with a melancholy face.

'What's up, Dad?' asked Sybil. 'Aren't you happy?'

Robert didn't reply, as Mary entered the room to see everyone staring at her.

'What's up with you lot?' she asked.

'Is it true you are engaged to Richard?' Robert asked glumly.

'Nothing like a private life, eh? Yes I am. Problem?' said Mary angrily as she sat down.

'Are you sure this is the right decision?' Robert persisted.

'Yes,' said Mary coldly, vigorously buttering the toast.

'But what about Matthew?'

'What about him?'

'Well, is that all definitely over?'

'Dad why do you have to bring it up? It's done, finished.'

'But are you sure you have made the right decision.'

Mary didn't answer, got up, and swiftly left the room. Had she made the right decision? Did she still love Matthew? She did, but that was irrelevant. She didn't care about _him_ anymore.

* * *

Mary was sat in her room. Staring at the ceiling. She had made the wrong decision, but it was too late now. She felt a tear well up in her eye. Of course she wasn't crying.

Just then, the door turned and Edith entered the room, looking distinctly pale.

'What do you want?' Mary snapped.

'Mary, you need to come downstairs,' said Edith quietly.

'Leave me alone, Edith.'

'Mary, please.'

Mary reluctantly got off her bed and followed Edith downstairs and into the living room.

Sat there was Robert, Cora, Sybil and Isobel, all looking rather timid and pale.

'What's going on?' Mary asked, feeling a little cold as she and Edith sat down beside them.

'Matthew's been in a car accident,' said Isobel.

Mary's world came crashing down. She had to muster all of her strength to stay still. She felt sick, cold and her heart hurt so much she wanted to scream. She began to shake, and her eyes began to swell. Her lip quivered and her head started to throb.

'Is he alright?' she whispered with a stutter.

'We don't know,' said Isobel. 'He is still unconscious. I'm heading to the station in a moment to go to London so…'

'I want to see him,' said Mary. 'I want to know he's okay.'

Isobel looked at Mary, knowing that they were both feeling the same thing.

'Is Lavinia with him?' Edith asked.

'Yes,' said Isobel. 'She wasn't with him in the crash, she was at home. But thankfully he wasn't too far away.'

'I'm coming with you,' said Mary, and no one seemed to question her.

* * *

**Sorry it is short but I want to make a larger chapter for the next one. Hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	17. The New Life

**Hope you enjoy this and some of you cry! Please review!**

* * *

Mary swallowed hard. Her hands wouldn't stop shaking, and she felt like she was stood out in the snow in the middle of winter.

She turned to Isobel, who looked equally pale and nervous. Isobel nodded, and the two women climbed the steps up to the entrance of the hospital as the sun began to set in the London sky.

'Alright, can I help you?' asked the young lady sat behind the front desk.

'We've come to see Matthew Crawley, and we have no idea where he may be,' said Isobel plainly.

The receptionist browsed her computer. 'Ward 10. I'm not sure if you can see him yet but you can go up.'

'Thank you,' said Isobel, and her and Mary paced themselves to ward 10. Not speaking, not showing any emotion, as if their lives depended on it.

They reached the ward and Isobel pressed the button to hear yet another young woman behind the speaker, only a less polite one.

'Who are you? What do you want?'

'We've come to see Matthew Crawley,' said Isobel, staring rudely at the box as if she was talking to the woman directly.

'Alright then. The door's open.'

Isobel pushed the door forward and Mary quickly followed her.

'So where is he?' she asked the woman, approaching her desk.

'Bay 2, just on your left,' said the woman, slurping her chewing gum as she did so.

Isobel turned to her left and saw it, and just as she was about to open the door, a doctor stepped out smiling.

'Hello, are you here to see Matthew Crawley?'

'Yes,' said Isobel frankly. 'I'm his mother and this is his good friend.'

'Right. Well he is conscious now, but, well, how about you, young lady go and see him and Mrs Crawley you would like to speak to me outside for a minute?'

Isobel nodded, and urged Mary into the room.

With a deep breath, Mary pushed the door and gasped, 'Oh, Matthew!'

He was asleep, but badly damaged. His eyes were black, his arms bruised, and he lay still. He had many cuts on his face and was very pale.

Mary sat down beside him, and for the first time, she began to sob softly. How she wanted to be lying there instead. How much it hurt her to see him like that.

Matthew stirred, 'Mary?' he asked, his eyes still closed.

'Yes, I'm here it's me, oh Matthew, what happened?'

'I can't really remember,' he said slowly, 'but I am so glad you are here.'

Mary smiled a little, drying her eyes. 'Isobel is here too, she is just outside with the doctor. Has Lavinia seen you?'

'Yes she has,' he said bluntly. 'But she's gone home to get some rest.'

'Right,' said Mary curiously, as Isobel entered the room.

She looked rather tearful, but began to smile as she saw her son.

'Oh Matthew! You look a fright! Are you okay?'

'Yes, Mother.'

* * *

It was dark when Isobel and Mary decided to leave, Isobel went to the loo, leaving Matthew and Mary a few minutes alone.

'I'm so glad you came,' said Matthew. 'I mean it, it made me feel so much better.'

Mary blushed. 'Thank you. I'm going to see if I can stay in a hotel tonight so I can see you tomorrow.'

'You don't have to,' said Matthew, 'but I enjoyed your company. The first person to make me smile even when I'm stuck to a hospital bed and stink of old.'

Mary giggled as Isobel entered. 'Time to go,' she smiled.

'Thank you both,' Matthew smiled, as they both left the room.

'Isobel,' said Mary as the pair walked out of the hospital. I think I might stay over here tonight, so I can see him in the morning, do you want to join me?'

'That is so kind of you, I will thank you,' said Isobel, as her lip began to quiver.

'Isobel? What's the matter? What did the doctor say?'

Isobel sniffed a little and a tear ran down her face. 'He said that there is some permanent damage and that… that… Matthew will not be able to have children.'

Mary clasped her hand on her mouth. He felt her heart tear in two and shrivel up in her stomach.

'But he will live a normal life,' Isobel reassured herself. 'Just a childless one. But there is nothing to be done. But you look like you need a good night's sleep. Come on darling, let's find a room.'

And Isobel took Mary's hand as they walked down the street.

* * *

It was well past midnight, and Mary lay awake on her bed, crying softly and curled up.

She had never felt worse. Ever. She felt like everything was her fault. She felt sick. She felt alone. She felt like life couldn't get any worse.


	18. The Ray of Sunshine

**Hi guys! Thank you so much for your reviews, it really means a lot to get your opinions. Some of you raised a couple of questions/points that I would like to respond to ;)**

**1) Why would Mary care if Matthew couldn't have children?**

**Let's not forget that even though she is engaged to Richard, like 1900s Mary, she is still deeply in love with Matthew and to see the one you love hurt hurts you too! Plus he is the co-owner of the estate at this point who will take it over when Robert dies, and if he has no children, what will happen to Mary's beloved home? All I'll say about this storyline is watch this space :)**

**2) You need to update more.**

**Okay well in case I haven't made this plain enough, I am in full time education, and A levels are hard, and need work, so I'm sorry I can't be a full time updater. When I have time I will (like I am doing) but my studies are important and most of you understand this. I like to write short bursts because a) I don't have much time and b) it means you get some story and not just ages between massive chapters.**

**I hope I have explained this. Hope you enjoy and keep reviewing – I really appreciate it!**

* * *

'Now you must rest, Mr Crawley. You have been through a great ordeal,' said Dr Ellis firmly as Matthew was about to be discharged.

Isobel and Mary were with him as they stood by the hospital ward doors, ready to head back to Downton at last where Matthew would recover.

'Of course, doctor,' said Matthew, smiling a little. 'Thank you for all of your help.'

'It's a pleasure, great to meet you.'

And with a smile and a wave, the three of them headed out of the hospital to catch the train home.

'So, how come Lavinia couldn't come and pick you up?' Mary asked politely as they headed down the street, rather slowly so that Matthew could keep up with them.

Matthew didn't seem enthusiastic to answer this question. 'She's busy,' he mumbled.

'Busy?' asked Isobel, in her over protective mother tone, 'What do you mean busy?'

'Yeah. She is staying in London with a friend while I recover.'

'A friend? Matthew, has something happened between you?'

'If you must know,' said Matthew rather irritably, 'We have broken up.'

Mary felt rather awkward at this point, but she couldn't deny that she was slightly pleased, even if she was engaged to another man.

'Oh,' said Isobel quietly.

'That's why I crashed,' said Matthew, even quieter.

Mary stared at him, her face white and cold. 'Wh… wh… what happened?'

Matthew sighed, realising he couldn't exactly keep it from them. 'We had an argument. And I got sick of it. The shouting. So I told her that was it. I'm out. And she said fine, and that she would go and live with a friend. So while she got ready, I decided to leave. Couldn't stand it. I drove off, and I crashed. I was lucky really. I don't have any… well… I do have damage… I…'

Mary felt the tears again. She forced herself to remain composed. She reached out to touch his arm, but then thought better of it, but he noticed, and smiled at her.

'Why did you argue?' asked Isobel, after a pregnant pause.

'It doesn't matter now. But she came to see me, to see if I was alright. I told her that she needn't worry. It was over. I was no longer her problem. She threw a fit and stormed out. Then not long later you arrived and it cheered me up considerably.'

'I'm so sorry Matthew, have you spoken to her since?' asked Mary, as they approached the station.

'No. And I'd rather not. Now what time is the train?'

'In ten minutes,' said Isobel.

* * *

It was late evening when Mary, Matthew and Isobel arrived back at Crawley Cottage, the home of Isobel. Matthew was extremely tired and needed a rest.

'Do you need a lift home?' Isobel asked Mary.

'No thank you,' said Mary. I could do with a walk. Goodnight, Matthew.'

Matthew smiled back. 'Thank you for everything, Mary. Truly.'

Mary blushed a little, and wandered home, like a young girl who had just been spoken to by her crush at school.

* * *

Mary entered her room lazily, smiling to herself. Everyone was in bed and the sky was as black as night.

She then headed to her bed and fell backwards onto it until…

'OUCH! MARY!'

Mary shot up, to realise she had just flung herself on Sybil who was waiting to surprise her.

'Sybil!' Mary hissed, 'Why are you here?'

'I came to ask how you were since you've been in London for ages! How are you? Did you miss me? How's Matthew?'

Mary chuckled and sat by her sister, taking her head in her arms and gently plaiting her hair.

'He's better. Bit fragile though.'

'Is there any, permanent damage?'

Mary swallowed. 'He… he… he may no longer be able to have children.'

Sybil gasped. 'Oh Mary, I am so sorry.'

'And he has broken up with Lavinia.'

Sybil sat up and stared at her sister. 'You really love him, don't you?'

'Yes,' Mary admitted quietly. 'But not for much longer, I'm engaged for heaven's sake! I'm getting married, and he is… well… he's…'

'His balls don't work?'

Mary smiled a little. 'When you put it like that…'

'You've got to be honest with him, Mary! Tell him how you feel!'

Mary laughed. 'Oh come on Sybil, do you really know me at all? Mary Crawley never admits defeat.'

Sybil shook her head. 'I'll never understand you.'

Mary chuckled. 'Good. I should hate to be predictable!'


	19. The Dinner

It was November 2018. Though it was chilly at Downton house, the sun was blazing, and from the outside, it looked like a summer's day.

Cora and Isobel were sat in the drawing room having tea and discussing plans for the upcoming dinner on Friday.

**Hope you enjoy and please review! :D**

* * *

'So Richard will be arriving at four and he is staying until Sunday night, then Violet will be along just before we start, can I count on you and Matthew to come?'

'Absolutely,' said Isobel, looking out of the window to see Mary and Matthew sat together on the bench, laughing away.

Cora too looked in that direction. 'They're becoming awfully close,' said Cora, sounding slightly worried.

'I've noticed,' said Isobel. 'I just don't want them to slip back into it only for it to go wrong again.'

'Absolutely,' said Cora. 'Mary's engaged for heaven's sake! Has Matthew had much contact with Lavinia?'

Isobel shook her head. 'Nothing. I daren't bring it up.'

'Maybe we should invite Lavinia to join us?'

'Pardon?'

'You know, to make them talk? Resolve their differences?'

'I don't know Cora, it will be very awkward.'

'True, but it might be the wakeup call he needs?'

'Do you have her number?'

'Yes, there's plenty of time for her to come from London. She can stay here overnight.'

'If you insist,' said Isobel warily.

* * *

It was Friday afternoon. Mary was waiting at Downton Station for Richard's train, and unbeknown to her, her sister Sybil was not too far away, by Tom's house just down the road.

'I mean it Sybil,' he said. 'I don't care if my parents are divorcing. I will stay in Downton until you want to run away with me. I want to marry you.'

'Tom, I… don't you think we are rushing into it?'

'No!' he said. 'No! It's now or never. By January, Mum will have got her house sorted and I will be moving back to Wales. Don't you see? I don't want to live in Wales with her, I want to live with you as my wife! We aren't children anymore, Sybil. You're 22!'

'I know, I know… but it's hard! I love my parents and my sisters! I don't want to leave them!'

'But you want to spend your life bowing and scraping and pretending to be someone you're not?' Tom stroked Sybil's cheek gently. 'I know the real Sybil, I know she wants to be with me.'

Before Sybil could respond, the sound of Sir Richard's train coming to a halt was heard.

'I have to go,' said Sybil frantically. 'Mary will be coming out of the station any minute and she mustn't see me.' And like Cinderella leaving the ball, Sybil ran away and back towards Downton House.

Richard climbed off the train and flicked his hair to the side, he spotted Mary and smiled as he walked over to her.

'Mary!' he said, kissing her on the cheek. 'It has been too long!'

He seemed a little over excited, but Mary smiled back anyway.

'It's good to see you again,' she said.

'Shall we head off?' he asked.

Mary nodded and the pair strolled back to Downton House.

When they arrived, they were greeted by Cora and Robert, smiling pleasantly.

'Richard,' Cora smiled. 'It is lovely to have you back with us!'

'It is lovely to be invited,' Richard smiled back. 'It has been far too long since I have seen Mary and her family.'

'Go and take Richard to his room,' Cora instructed Mary, and so she did.

* * *

'I love this room,' said Richard, glancing around.

'It has remained unchanged for years,' said Mary, trying to make conversation. She couldn't deny that she felt a little awkward.

'How is Matthew?' Richard asked. It sounded like he was getting closer to what he really wanted to ask.

'Yes, he's much better?'

'I gather he has been spending a lot of time here at Downton,' said Richard, coming closer.

'He has.'

'And with you.'

Mary was silent, then out of nowhere, Richard grabbed her wrist so tightly that Mary had to try not to scream.

'Well I want you to stay away from him. You're my fiancée and I do not want you associating with him. Do you understand?'

Mary said nothing and snatched her arm back, before storming out and to her room.

She flew herself onto her bed and sobbed softly into the duvet. Why had she agreed to marry such a foul man? Her life was crumbling down and she didn't seem to be able to piece it back together again.

* * *

Everyone was gathered in the drawing room, about to go into dinner. Violet was ranting to Edith about young drivers, Sybil was becoming far too closely associated with the wine, and Mary was doing her best to avoid both Richard and Matthew.

But then just as they were about to head into the dining room, an unexpected guest turned up.

Lavinia looked as white as a sheet as everyone stared back at her. 'You are expecting me?' she said quietly.

'Yes!' said Cora, greeting her warmly, we're just about to start.'

Mary had never experienced a dinner. It was extremely awkward and tense. She barley talked since she refused to talk to Richard and Matthew, and Lavinia looked like she was drowning in fear. Mary felt like it had gone on forever, but before she knew it, she was walking along the upstairs hallway, about to go to bed, when she heard Matthew and Lavinia arguing in one of the rooms.

'But don't you understand, Matthew? I don't care! I love you and I want to be with you whatever!'

'But Lavinia, I am condemning you to a childless life! You are young and need to get out there and meet someone who _can_ have children!'

'But I don't love anyone else! I love you and I am not giving up on you!'

'Lavinia, I am not going to make this any harder. Cora and my Mother should not have invited you.'

'So are you saying that you wished I'd never came? Is that? Do you no longer love me?'

'I do.. I…'

'Then the answer is simple. I want to be with you if you can have children or not. Forever. I love you Matthew.'

The Mary heard them kissing, and tore down the hall to her room, where for the second time she burst into tears.

She began throwing her possessions across the room and trashing her bed. She was so angry, so hurt, so desperate. After everything she had done for Matthew, and he just got back together with her?

Then as Mary was throwing her clothes into the air, Cora stepped in, looking sympathetic.

'GET OUT,' Mary hissed.

'Mary, please, I shouldn't have invited her, but you must understand, she is engaged, you and Matthew were growing closer and I had to do something!'

'No you didn't! You've ruined everything! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE! GET OUT! I want to be alone. JUST GO!'

Tearfully, Cora slipped out of the room.

Mary sobbed even louder and fell to the floor and curled up into a foetal position, never wanting to wake up again.


	20. The Escape

**Sorry about last time, I seem to have put my footnote in the wrong place! Never mind, enjoy and review!**

* * *

'So we're doing it? Tonight?' said Sybil quietly.

'Yes,' said Tom. 'Everything is packed and prepared. You know the plan.'

It was January 2019 and Sybil and Tom were again hiding in the village, putting the final plans in place. They were going. They were leaving.

Tom smiled. 'This time tomorrow we will be safe and secure in Ireland, far away from everyone.'

Sybil smiled too, 'But isn't it a little far?'

'It's the nearest foreign country we can get to, and I've found us a comfortable place to stay until we get ourselves sorted. We just need to make sure we have all our documents with us when we get off the ferry.'

Then a door was opened and Sybil's heart stopped. 'I'd better go. I'll see you tonight,' and she kissed him lightly on the lips before scarpering.

* * *

'Mary?'

'Mary?'

'MARY?'

'Mum, calm down!' Mary snapped, walking into the living room to join Cora, 'What do you want?'

'I want you to go to Crawley Cottage and invite, Isobel, Matthew and Lavinia down for dinner tonight.'

'Why can't Edith go?'

'Why can't you?'

'Because I'm too bust watching paint dry.'

'Don't be rude. It won't take you a few minutes and it will be good for you to patch things up.'

'No thanks to you.'

'Mary, are you still mad at me? Can't you see I was only trying to help and save your potential marriage?'

'No, I just think you poked your nose in where it wasn't wanted and it spoilt everything. Go to Crawley Cottage yourself.'

* * *

It was the evening and everyone was gathered in the dining room, about to eat.

'Where's Sybil?' Mary asked.

'She's not feeling well,' said Edith. 'She doesn't want to be disturbed.'

'Oh dear,' said Lavinia sorrowfully.

'She's missing out on Cora's famous crumble!' Matthew smiled.

'I should go up and see her,' said Cora.

'No,' said Edith. 'She wants to be alone.'

Looking slightly crestfallen, Cora continued to eat.

'So Matthew,' Robert began, 'will you be returning to London soon?'

'Hopefully around April time, Lavinia and I want to spend some time up here for a while and I have some work transferred up here.'

Robert nodded. 'It is certainly a lot calmer.'

'And someone needs to do the ironing,' Isobel chuckled.

'I'm still worried…' said Cora.

'Oh Mum, she's old enough to look after herself,' Mary snapped.

* * *

Tom and Sybil were driving through the dark night towards the west coast. They were both ecstatic, yet Sybil couldn't deny she was scared. They were on their way to Ireland and a new life together. No one could stop them…

* * *

Dinner was over and Mary was lying in bed, still angry at her Mum but too tired to do anything about it.

Just as she was about to rest her head against her pillow, she remembered that Sybil was still ill. Despite Sybil's request, Mary headed out of her room to say goodnight to her sister.

Mary reached Sybil's room and knocked on the door. 'Sybil? I just came to say goodnight?' she whispered.

There was no answer. She knocked again.

'Sybil?' she said louder.

Again no noise.

Mary opened the door and her jaw fell.

The room was empty. Sybil was gone.

Mary ran as quickly and as quietly as she could to Edith's room and she stormed in, and began to shake her sister.

'Edith! EDITH! Wake up!'

'Get off, Mary!'

'Edith!' Mary hissed, 'Wake up! Sybil's gone!'

Without a word, Edith and Mary quietly ran to Sybil's room.

They began frantically searching it for anything of interest. Then Edith stumbled upon something on the mantelpiece.

'Mary…' she whispered.

'What?'

'It's a letter…'

The girl read it, then stared at each other. They pelted down the stairs, and grabbed their coats at the bottom. They headed out the house and quickly leapt into the car, and they set off, for Ireland.

* * *

'What do you mean, the boat is cancelled?' Tom bellowed at a young lady in the ferry company reception.

'The weather is too severe,' the girl trembled, 'But you are booked onto the morning ferry and have free accommodation in the hotel next door.'

Sybil could see Tom was going to retort, so grabbed his hand. 'Tom, there's nothing we can do. Let's just settle in this place and make sure we are away early.'

'The next ferry is at 6 am,' said the girl.

'Thanks,' said Sybil. 'Come on, Tom.'

* * *

'Here it is!' Mary shouted as she and Edith rolled up outside the ferry port.

It was the early hours and the girls were shattered, but the fear of what their sister was about to do.

They ran into the reception and the young lady behind the desk's face resumed a look of fright, displayed for Sybil and Tom not much earlier.

'When's the next ferry to Dublin?' Mary panted.

'All ferries are cancelled until 6 am as the weather is too dangerous.'

'Since when?' Edith asked.

'Since this afternoon,' said the receptionist.

Edith and Mary looked at each other with delight.

'The hotel next door has spare rooms if you are interested,' she said.

'Thank you,' said Mary, and she and Edith ran off to the hotel.

They entered the hotel, coughing up their lungs and exhausted. Mary stormed to the desk and took a deep breath. 'Has a young lady and gentleman checked in recently. She has dark brown hair, her name is Sybil…'

'I am sorry but I am not at liberty to disclose customers'…'

'I am not messing around here!' Mary snapped. 'She is my sister and she is about to make the worst decision of her life, TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!'

The woman behind the desk seemed genuinely terrified. 'Floor 4. Room 12.'

Mary thanked her and she and Edith ran as fast as they could to the lift, up to floor 4 and ran along until they reached room 12. She knocked the door so hard her fist began to bleed.

'What on earth?' said Tom opening the door, then almost collapsing in shock.

Mary and Edith pushed him aside to see Sybil sat on the bed. She stood up quickly, as pale as snow.

'How did you find us?'

'Never mind that,' said Mary, a little softer. 'This is madness. Come home, Sybil. You frightened the life out of us when we realised you'd gone.'

'But I am sick of it! Sick of living a lie! I love Tom and I want to spend my life with him!'

'But not like this! This is not the way! Think of the family! They will be heartbroken, please! Come home, we can sort it all then!'

'But they will never accept Tom! Even you were put off when I told you about him.'

At this point, both Edith and Tom looked rather surprised.

'But we can persuade them, make them see sense! You don't have to give in, I swear! But this is not the way, you have no idea what you are doing. No one is stopping you getting married and living away, but it is better to do it on peaceful terms.'

Sybil was silent and stared at Tom.

'So are you giving in?' he asked, looking at her with upset.

'No, said Sybil. But she is right. Let's go home, and then I promise you will come round and we will tell everyone we are getting married if we like it or not.'

'But I go to Wales next week!'

Sybil walked over to Tom and held his face in her hands. 'Then we will sort this in a week. I am not letting you go anywhere without me.'

'If we're to get back before dawn, we need to leave now,' said Edith, pressingly.

Begrudgingly, yet with understanding, Tom and Sybil packed their bags and the two cars left, heading back to Downton House.

* * *

It was starting to get light at this point so the girls quickly got out as Tom waved goodbye, and drove home.

Mary, Edith and Sybil quietly crept into the house and upstairs. Just before they parted to their separate rooms, Mary addressed her sisters.

'We must not speak of this. Ever. We will sort out the matter, but if we say anything Sybil will be virtually imprisoned. Stay quiet and no one needs to know.'

They all nodded, and headed to their rooms where they would wait until breakfast time.


	21. The New Start

**Brace yourselves! This is a big one, lots happening! Please review!**

* * *

Mary and her family were stood outside Downton House on mild April morning in 2019.

They were waiting for Mary's fiancé, Richard Carlisle to arrive, for he was staying over for the weekend.

Despite the pair planning to get married, Mary was less than enthusiastic to greet Richard again. If she didn't like him when he proposed, she definitely didn't like him now. Seeing each other was becoming more straining and they had less and less to talk about. Mary could think of someone she'd much rather spend time with…

'Ah!' Cora exclaimed. 'Here he is!' as Richard drove up outside the house. He got out of the car and smiled at them all.

'How lovely to see you all again!' he said. 'The gardens are looking lovely.' He then turned to Mary and smiled. So did Mary, but it certainly didn't look like they were husband and wife to be.

'Why don't you come inside, Richard?' said Cora, leading them all in. 'It is a little chilly.'

'Thanks,' he said. 'So what do you have planned for me?' he asked as he took his coat off and hung it up, before heading into the living room.

'Well we do have a dinner tonight, a few neighbours are coming as well as Matthew and Isobel Crawley.'

'Ah, lovely!' said Richard sitting down.

'Would you like some tea?' Robert asked.

'Yes please, I'm gasping!' Richard chuckled.

'Go and stick the kettle on, Edith,' said Cora.

* * *

The sun was gradually going down as Mary, Edith and Sybil were all gathered in Mary's room, getting ready for dinner.

Mary stared at her melancholy face in the mirror as she altered her necklace. Her sisters could not help but notice her sombre expression.

'Mary, are you alright?' Sybil asked.

Mary sighed. 'I am. Don't worry about me. Is this dress alright? It isn't too tight?'

'No,' said Sybil. 'But you seem really down lately. Is everything alright with Richard?'

'Yes,' said Mary quickly. 'Just fine.'

'Are you sure?'

'Sybil. I am hardly going to take love advice from you, the girl who tried to elope not so long ago.'

'Shhh!' said Edith. 'You never know who's outside.'

'But you'd tell us if there was something wrong, wouldn't you Mary?' said Sybil.

'Yes, yes,' said Mary dismissively.

'And as a matter of fact,' Sybil continued. 'I think it is time I told Mum and Dad about Tom.'

'Are you mad?' asked Edith.

'Well we said we would, so I am.'

'Oh Sybil, really…' Mary sighed.

'I have asked him to come tonight.

'TONIGHT?' Mary and Edith cried.

'He is coming half way between dinner and we can introduce him then.'

'We?' said Edith. 'Keep us out of this one!'

'Sybil, this is mad! What on earth are you thinking?' Mary gasped.

'Well he is coming and that is that.'

'I thought he was in Wales!' said Edith.

'No, he's staying here with a friend. His Mum couldn't force him to go.'

'There was me thinking you'd forgotten all of this business!' said Mary.

'Never! Said Sybil. 'I love him, I would never forget!'

There was a long awkward silence, and Mary and Edith could not think of a way to stop their sister from making yet another huge mistake

'We'd better go down,' said Mary, trying to break the silence. 'I think I can here Eric from the Cranmore estate. He's talking about his lawn mower again.'

'Heaven help us,' Edith sighed.

* * *

'And my friend Albert got it going at fifty miles an hour!' Eric Parker was chuckling as he gulped on his wine. 'Bloody funny story, eh?'

'Yes,' Edith moaned, staring evilly at Sybil as she had been placed by Eric as Sybil won the coin toss.

'Where is Lavinia tonight?' Mary asked Matthew, trying to stop Eric going on any more.

'She has gone to stay with an old friend, she is coming back tomorrow afternoon though,' he smiled.

'How lovely,' said Cora. 'Would you like anymore wine?'

'I had a friend once…' said Eric dreamily. 'Or was it a lawn mower?'

'I don't know Eric,' said Edith, slightly angrily, 'but you do need to stop drinking wine.'

'How's business going, Richard?' Robert asked.

'Fantastic,' said Richard. 'Very good.'

'And when are you two planning on getting married?' said Emmeline Watson, another local neighbour.

Mary stared at her lap.

'Whenever Mary starts to talk to be about it,' said Richard a little harshly, staring at Mary.

'Well we have been rather busy,' said Mary.

'For this long?'

Then suddenly, the dining room door burst open. Mary and Edith's faces fell as they realised who had just joined them.

Sybil stood up and ran to the door.

'You came!' she smiled as she greeted Tom.

'What is going on?' asked Robert, also standing. 'Who is this?'

'Mum, Dad, everyone, this is Tom, my boyf- well my fiancé I guess.'

'I think I'm going to faint!' said Violet from the other end of the room.

'Pardon?' said Robert with an angry tone.

'I have been going out with him for a long time, and we're getting married, so I thought I'd…'

'No you are not…' said Robert, his temper rising. 'GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!' he shouted at Tom.

'No!' Sybil screamed. 'We will get married, and no one will stop us this time!'

'This time…' Cora whispered.

'We tried to leave for Ireland in the new year, but Mary and Edith caught up with us.'

'AND YOU DIDN'T THINK TO TELL US?' Robert shouted at Mary and Edith, but before they could answer, he shouted, 'THIS DINNER IS OVER. EVERYONE LEAVE, YOU,BOY, NEVER COME BACK HERE, GIRLS, UPSTAIRS, NOW!'

* * *

It was late on in the night. Having been truly shouted at, Mary was heading back to her room, where she felt someone grip her wrist. She turned to see Richard.

'What is it?' asked Mary, looking alarmed.

'You humiliated my at dinner, not being able to give a straight answer about the wedding!' he hissed, gripping Mary's hand even harder, causing her to wince. 'How much longer am I going to wait? A day? A week? A year?'

'I'm sorry, I… Richard, you're hurting me!' Mary whimpered.

'Good! Maybe that will teach you to obey me!'

'Is everything alright?'

Richard flew away from Mary and turned to see Matthew.

'Yes,' said Richard. 'Perfectly fine.'

'Goodnight then,' said Matthew. 'I'm heading home.'

Matthew left, and Richard stared at Mary. 'I mean it,' he hissed. 'Don't mess me around.'

* * *

The next afternoon, Mary took a solitary stroll into the village to try and escape Richard and his constant glares. She sat on the bench outside the post office and sighed to herself as the cars passed her by. How she wished she could just get in her car and leave forever.

'Mary?'

Mary looked round to see Matthew had joined her.

'Oh. Hey Matthew.'

'Are you alright? Only last night I thought…'

'Don't worry about me,' said Mary assuringly. 'Are you not waiting for Lavinia?'

Matthew sighed. 'She'll be back later. I'm just worried about you. I care about you.'

'Well thank you, Matthew,' Mary blushed a little.

'I mean it.'

'Please don't mess with me Matthew, I really don't need this now.'

'But I'm not. Mary, I've been stupid…'

'Please Matthew! We are both engaged! I shouldn't be hearing this!'

'But you are! As soon as I walked away I regretted it.'

'So much so you got with another woman? Don't mess me about.'

'I thought I would get over it, but I can't. Then I saw you again after so long and I realised I was still in love with you.'

'No, no, no! Please! Stop it!'

'No Mary, I won't.' I saw you again and I realised I had made the worst mistake of my life. I missed you. I missed your smile, your eyes, your hair, your lips, your laugh, everything! I wanted to tell you there and then!'

'Matthew stop it, please! Don't do this to me again!'

'I can't be with Lavinia. It is you I truly love. I am sorry I have hurt you and I will never hurt you again,' and Matthew leaned in closer. 'Don't tell me you don't feel she same.'

Mary did. She felt exactly the same. And slowly their lips met.

But just then a car drove past. A car containing Lavinia Swire.

Then moments later there was a massive BANG.

Mary and Matthew broke apart and saw a crashed car down the road.

They ran to the scene, coughing and spluttering from the smoke. Matthew tried to reach the passenger and then he went white. 'LAVINIA!'

* * *

The waiting room was silent.

You could hear a pin drop.

Mary, Matthew, Isobel and the other Crawleys were waiting for news of Lavinia.

They could see inside her room, and the many nurses and doctors tending to her. Many more running in to join them.

Matthew couldn't stand it and ran into the room. 'What's happening? Lavinia! Lavina! LAVINIA!'

'Sir please! Leave! You are causing disruption!' a nurse shouted.

'She's not breathing!' a doctor shouting.

'Shock her!

'I can't find a pulse!'

'Shock her!

'It isn't working, doctor!'

'LAVINIA! LAVINIA!'

'Charge to full voltage!'

'Sir, please leave the room!'

'Time of death 5:17 pm.'

* * *

Matthew sat alone, his face in his hands, his tears down his cheeks. It was all his fault. It was all _their_ fault.

'Matthew…' said Mary quietly, joining him in the family room of the hospital.

Matthew didn't say anything he just looked at Mary, with utter disgust.

'Matthew, I am so sorry.'

'It was our fault,' he mumbled.

'I'm sorry?'

'She must have seen us, driving down the road. She must have seen us then she crashed.'

'But… but… how can you be sure?'

'I just know Mary. We're cursed. I was stupid to think we would work. We cannot be together. We've killed her.'

But before Mary could respond, Richard joined them. 'Are you coming Mary, we're going to head home.'

'Yes,' said Mary, standing up, trying not to cry.

Richard put his arm around Mary and lead her out of the room, as she sobbed softly into his shoulder.

Lavinia was dead, and it was all their fault.

* * *

Four weeks had passed since that fateful day. Mary and Matthew hadn't spoken, Eric Parker was still lawn mowing and the Crawley family was gathered outside Downton House to say goodbye to Sybil and Tom who were off to move to Wales together.

'I am not condoning this,' said Robert, 'but stay safe, and keep in touch.'

'Thank you,' said Sybil.

She then hugged Mary and Edith extremely tightly.

'Ring me every night,' she said. 'And skype me as well.'

'We will,' Mary smiled.

Then Sybil hugged her mother. 'Stay safe, darling,' she said. 'I can't believe you are moving away.'

'Neither can I. But you'll come to the wedding, right?'

'We'll see,' Cora smiled.

Tom and Sybil got into the car, and then they drove away, on to their new lives.

Mary looked on as her youngest sister drove away to a life she desired so much. The Crawleys all went back into Downton House, ready to carry on as usual.


End file.
